Mon petit angélus, mon petit amour
by Alycen Riddle
Summary: ...los alumnos de 6to tienen la desgracia de experimentar uno de los más desastroso accidentes, en el cual todos sin excepción son transformados en pequeños nenes de dulce apariencia....
1. Yo soy tú y tú eres yo

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **

Mon petit angélus, mon petit amour

_Mi pequeño ángel, mi pequeño amor_

**Summary:** Durante un curso de verano, los alumnos de 6to tienen la desgracia de experimentar uno de los más desastroso accidentes, en el cual todos sin excepción son transformados en pequeños nenes de dulce apariencia, variando en edad debido a la aparatosa situación. ¡Como no! Llevándose la peor parte Harry y CIA y no mucho menos importante Draco y CIA...Siendo el honor ¿o desgracia? De Remus y Severus los recién proclamados "Papás". _Pero con el pequeño Harry se les va a ir todo el esfuerzo XD. Porque no tratan con uno, tratan dos en uno..._

**Disclaimer:** Estoy enteramente informada que todos los personajes de HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bross, solo hago este fic por fines enteramente de ocio y diversión, así que no recibo demandas por arruinar tan bella obra de la literatura y cinematografía...XD u _...ammm Solo cierto personaje de mi total invención, aparecerá. No es un Original de esos que provocan tríos amorosos. Es solo un extra de mi parte ._

**Advertencias: **

1º Tercer fic, espero tener más experiencia en esto de la escritura. No soy experta, sigo siendo una novata hasta que mi primer fic sea terminado sin que mi imaginación se acabe y mi ortografía mejore ¬¬u.

**2º** Este fic no es idea mía, es la **Respuesta al desafió de Luzy Snape**. Se que éste fic ya ha sido publicado, pero a mi favor, ya había pensado en escribir esto mucho antes. Luzy me dio toda su autorización y apoyo.

**3º **Varios factores, como la trama inicial fueron de la total idea de Luzy, yo me platee darle envolvimiento. Se podría decir que Luzy fue muy especifica; mi punto es que hallaran grandes similitudes con el fic ya publicado. El desenvolvimiento a partir de la transformación de los chicos es otra historia, la cual será de mi total invención. Así que no se preocupen por el inicio. El desarrollo es lo que importa más.

**4º **Se que sonara feo pero Voldemort sigue vivito aquí, y aparecerá gradualmente en el fic (¡no me miren así¡Fue idea de Luzy! Aly señala a una Luzy bien escondida detrás de Voldy)...pero no se preocupen, los que me conocen saben que no puedo ser una chica que le atraiga el drama y la angustia. Tengo un corazoncito de pollito xD.

**5º** Para aquellos que no gusten del MpregEmbarazo Masculino, no se preocupen, aquí no habrá, solo lo digo para que no se hagan ilusiones (aquellos que gusten de este genero).

**6º **Va a haber humor, humor, humor y puro humor (o eso trato de hacer xD)...y claro...Romance al más puro estilo Aly-chan. Acción de parte de Voldy y sus secuaces junto al humor negro (sip, humor negro de parte del Darck Lord) y aunque me pese y les pese, un tanto de dramita (es necesario! Luzy no especifico que le pasaría a nuestro Paddy (Sirius) así que aquí ta´ muertito ;-;...Y no me miren así! No tuve opción!)

* * *

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**_Dedicado con amor a Piruru y Lluvia Azul _**

¡Feliz Cumpleaños mis dulzuras! (muyyyy anticipado xD)

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

* * *

**Little Whinging, Privet Drive Nº 4. ****"Habitaciones" de Harry Potter. **

— ¡SABEN QUÉ¡PUDRANSE EN EL INFIERNO Y DEJEN DE JODERME LA VIDA¡NUNCA LES PEDÍ QUE SE QUEDARAN CONMIGO, DEBIERON TIRARME JUSTO CUANDO NADIE LES VEÍA!

Azotando la puerta de su "habitación", Harry Potter a punto de romperle la cara al primero que se el atravesase; se dejo caer con total saña sobre su cama y soltar gritos y golpes frustrados a su pobre almohada. Descargando parte de su furia nada contenida.

La razón era simple. Los Dursley habían logrado lo que todos los años, verano tras verano, hacían; en palabras textualmente dichas por el Chico Dorado: le jodían la vida. Tío Vernon le había preguntado (no de la buena forma claro) que porque seguía ahí si tenia a su adorado padrino que le cuidase (dicho con total veneno). La mención de Sirius fue dicha con tanto rencor y de golpe, que a Harry le provoco que el corazón se le oprimiese y los ojos le empezaran a escocer debido a las lágrimas no derramadas.

Sirius estaba muerto. Y todo era por su culpa.

**¡Sabes que no fue así! **

La voz que le grito eso, le saco de su deprimente estado. Su respiración se hizo regular y se levantó lentamente.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre me hablas en el momento en que el suicidio en prescindible para mi. ¿No te cansas de aparecer en los peores momentos/ —inquirió Harry en sus pensamientos, con una amarga sonrisa.

La voz rió burlonamente.

**El único que puede joderte la vida, soy yo **—contestó con un toque de malicia y diversión—,** además mi querido Harry; si mueres tú, muero yo **

— ¿y crees que no quiero eso/ —contestó con el animo volviendo. Siempre le hacia sentir mejor, aunque su forma era brusca y tosca. Más él, nunca le mentía.

**Oh, me has herido. Si yo te quiero más que a mi mismo **—respondió la voz, dramáticamente.

Harry no pudo evitar el soltar una carcajada. Por un buen rato eso fue lo que se escucho y la voz se sintió orgullosa de su logro.

Recostado en su cama, los mechones cayéndole con cierta gracia y sus verdes ojos brillando hermosamente. Una linda sonrisa se delineaba en sus carmesí labios. Harry estaba agradecido de tenerle a su lado.

— / Eres un tonto. Tú ni siquiera te quieres a ti mismo / —habló Harry, suavemente y cerrando sus ojos.

**Si te quiero a ti, me quiero a mi **

— ¿De verdad me quieres tanto, Áspid/ —murmuró Harry, sonriendo.

Áspid tardó en contestar.

**No te acostumbres, enano, no me escucharas decirlo tantas veces **—respondió con incomodidad.

Harry se conformó con eso. Áspid y él, eran uno mismo. Áspid era su contraparte y él mismo era la contraparte de Áspid. ¿Cómo paso? No tenía la más remota idea. Aunque Dumbledore le había dicho que probablemente era debido a la maldición que había recibido cuando era un bebé. Que se había presentado justo cuando Harry cumplía los 16 años; lo raro es que eso seria dentro de tres semanas.

Solo llevaba una semana que la voz le había hablado, justo cuando había llegado a Privet Drive. Se había asustado tanto, pensando que era Voldemort con uno más de sus retorcidos planes, que había hecho hasta lo imposible por comunicarse con la Orden. Horas después del revuelo que hizo con _Hedwig_, enviando la misiva para que arribaran lo más pronto posible; su mundo colapso en alivio cuando tres magos aparecieron delante de su colérico Tío.

Albus Dumbledore junto a Remus Lupin, Severus Snape y una mujer que reconoció como Hestia Jones. Una bruja con mejillas rosadas y cabello color negro.

Ante tanto estrés y esquizofrenia del chico, Albus tuvo que hechizarle para tranquilizarle. Severus tuvo que darle algo para refortalecer el deplorable estado; el chico no había comino, ni dormido en mucho tiempo, ese fue el diagnostico rápido de Severus.

Remus le había sostenido todo el tiempo. Harry había contado que era una voz de apariencia joven, casi como la suya; solo que ésta era más del estilo...Slytherin. Severus había bufado, burlón.

El Licántropo le había lanzado una de sus peores miradas y el profesor de Pociones no pudo más que admitir que era de temerse. Quedándose en completo silencio, durante el resto de la plática.

Dumbledore no encontró una relación con Voldemort, por tanto, no había nada que temer. Y así se lo hizo saber a Harry. Éste terminó de relajarse y hacerse a la idea de acostumbrase a su "nuevo inquilino". En su propio cuerpo. Dos almas en un solo cuerpo.

Después de un tiempo, durante el cual la voz no dejaba de insistirle que era de fiarse, que la pasarían de lujo y que eran como almas gemelas; Harry compendio que era cierto, se comprendían mutuamente. Durante su depresión, Áspid le había confortado. Claro que viniendo de su contraparte no era muy buena la forma, pero sintiendo la sinceridad en su interior, Harry le había agradecido profundamente. Lo que más le sorprendió fue saber que se podían ver dentro de sus pensamientos, cuando estaban profundamente dormidos o en todo caso, inconscientes.

Áspid era más alto (para la molestia de Harry y la burla del otro), el cabello más largo y manejable (para la envidia del pobre Harry), mostraba más edad, más forma "masculina" si se podía decir. Pues Harry estaba tan descuidado que era sumamente delegado, y para su desgraciada suerte, tenía una cinturita que fácilmente pasaría por el de una chica. Áspid se lo había hecho saber quien sabrá cuantas veces, con total y perversa diversión. Pero Harry había identificado cierto recelo cada vez que le bromeaba con decirle que cualquier chico le vería atractivo. Áspid se había encolerizaba y le prohibía acercarse a ese tipo de chicos. Harry no quiso darle la contra.

Los ojos del mismo color, pero los de Áspid transmitían esa picardees y malicia de la cual Harry era ajenas. Harry dudaba de algo, pero en ciertas ocasiones, cuando Áspid se enojaba de verdad (por alguna de las estupideces de sus Tíos) los ojos del mayor se tornaban...escarlatas. Áspid no supo que decirle ante eso, y Harry no quiso presionarle.

En resumidas, Áspid era el Slytherin en el cual Harry pudo haberse transformado de no haber ido a Gryffindor.

Ambos se complementaban con total placidez. No había rechazo del otro, al menos ya no. Áspid era como el hermano mayor de Harry; y eso venia junto a la sobreprotección de la cual el Niño-Que-Vivió era sometido. Áspid negaba eso, decía que no era un _Gryffi sobre protector_. Harry le había dicho que no lo era, pero que si era un _Sly sobre protector_; y eso era peor.

El porque del nombre, Harry se lo había puesto. La llegada a ese singular apelativo fue toda una algarabía.

Aun lo recordaba.

**¿Nombre¿Tan necesario es? **—le había preguntado con cierto sarcasmo.

— /si quieres que te siga llamando "voz", por mi esta bien/ —le regresó con diversión.

La voz había farfullado palabras ilegibles. Y Harry rió quedamente.

**Entonces dispara, enano **—había claudicado, con reticencia.

Harry pensó que su contraparte veía demasiada TV, y por ende, él también. Áspid se había obsesionado con los programas y películas que tuviesen que ver con tiroteos. Ya sea que los buenos ganasen o no, solo quería ver pistolas.

— / ammm...¿que tal, Alex/

**¿Alex? No tiene nada que ver conmigo **—rechazó sarcástico.

— / Bien, entonces... ¿Sombra/ —opino "inocentemente".

**Se original, enano, no soy tú maldita sombra **—dijo exasperado—, **soy tu contraparte, pero no menos que eso **

Harry suspiró pesadamente, eso iba a ser largo.

Decenas de nombres dichos (hecho que decía que no se había equivocado); Harry estaba al borde de ahogarse con la almohada y Áspid que le ayudaba en ello. Pero como estaban en un sueño, no se podía.

— ¡YA!...¡hasta aquí!...Ser tan caprichoso de tu parte, no ayuda / —recibiendo a cambio un leve bufido—. ¿Qué tal Áspid/

**¿Áspid? **—fue su respuesta, ambigua y un poco curiosa.

— / La otra vez que vimos TV (donde por fin te habías quedado dormido) logre ver un documental de _Discovery Channel _/ —ahí, Áspid había elevado una ceja inquisidora. Harry le ignoró—. / Hablaban de una serpiente, venenosa y de color verde. Lo asocie a tus características que también son las mías (menos en lo del veneno) pero te queda a ti /

Un largo silencio y la figura de Áspid pensativa fue lo único que vio. Harry ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

El chico mayor se le acercó con expresión seria y elevó su mano. Harry cerró los ojos, pensando que le iba a golpear; pero en cambio, Áspid le revolvió los cabellos en gesto cariñoso.

**Buen nombre, enano **

Fueros sus ultimas palabras con la ultima imagen de Áspid sonriendo con verdadera felicidad, antes de que Tía Petunia le despertara diciéndole que el desayuno estaba listo. Sonriendo alegre le respondió con un "¿me aconsejas como molestarles ahora?".

**Todo un placer **

Aunque no lo vio, Harry supo que Áspid le había sonreído con malicia.

**o0º•o0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o **

Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts. Despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore, el tan afanado y jovial director yacía frente a un muy, peo MUY furioso Severus Snape (para la seguridad de Albus, contenido interiormente).

El viejo director fingía ignorar la vena que sobresalía en la pulcra frente de Severus o era muy ingenuo...La primera opción fue la mas factible para Severus.

— No —fue la rotunda respuesta del adusto Profesor—. No y no —repitió ahora, con un tono que rozo al infantilismo. (**N.A:** Sev infantil?...o.O)

— ¡Pero Severus! —protestó nuestro jovial director, levemente consternado—, eres el único que podría traerle lo más rápido posible...

Severus elevó una ceja, escéptico a más no poder.

— Lupin podría ir por el chico, Albus —declaró cerrando su puño fuertemente sobre su pierna y deseando descargarlo sobre algo...o alguien.

Albus sonrió conciliadoramente y se levanto colocando su vieja mano sobre el hombro de Severus.

— Pero Remus tiene muchas cosas por las cual prepararse —dijo Dumbledore, palmeándole y regalándole una candida sonrisa.

— Pero —protestó con acides—¡Es Potter! Se supone que se lleva igual con Lupin a como Black y el chico se llevaban.

No y no, se repitió mentalmente. No iría por ese arrogante chico. Tienen a toda una horda de admiradores en la Orden¿Por qué precisamente él?

Albus sonrió melancólicamente.

— Sirius era alguien muy importante para Harry —habló Albus, abatido—, si va alguien querido, Harry se sentirá peor pues no hay más daño grande que el dolor de los demás. La culpabilidad pesaría horrendamente en el joven.

Severus tuvo que darle la razón. Solo escaso tiempo había pasado por la perdida de Black y las miradas del mismo dolor y lastima le harían más daño al chico. Su propia apatía era más aceptable.

Pero eso no era excusa suficiente.

— No iré, Albus. No cuando el chico se ha vuelto más...presuntuoso.

Lo decía por la "doble" personalidad. Severus ya no podía intimidar como antes a Harry, y eso le pesaba con frustración.

Albus, rió levemente. Sabia porque la negativa de su amigo. Severus no aguantaba ser puesto es su lugar, mucho menos viniendo de Harry, hijo de James Potter.

— Bien...—aceptó Albus, encontrando una salida alternativa—. ¿Qué tal la idea de mandar a Dedalus Diggle?

¡Ah no! Con él no se jugaba. No iba a caer bajo las artimañas del Director.

— Es un inútil —no pudiendo retener su verdadera opinión—. Perderá a Potter camino a Hogwarts en solo unos segundos. Teniendo en cuenta, la astucia que el chico a adquirido.

Albus acaricio su barba albina en forma ausente. Asintiendo lentamente pero sin perder la sonrisa.

— Ya aprenderá —dijo Albus—. Al menos cumplirá con su misión. Los demás están ocupados trayendo a los demás hijos de posibles blancos.

Severus se levantó indignado. ¿Albus no le estaba echando en cara su falta de participación? No, no seria tan bajo.

— Tienes tiempo libre ¿no, Severus —siguió el Director—, entonces ¿podrías llamar a Dedalus? Por favor.

Oh si. Se lo estaba echando en cara.

Tiempo libre, repitió mentalmente. Bufó doblemente indignado y giró sobre sus talones. En dirección a la salida.

— Te traeré a Potter, Albus. Solo no esperes que lo traiga como Lupin lo haría, no permitiré que el chico se de el de rogar. (**N.A:** No que no caía xD)

Cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza y Albus sonrió más ampliamente.

— Y luego dicen que soy demasiado complaciente.

**o0º•o0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o **

Grimmauld Place Nº 12, Mansión Black, Sede de la Orden del Fénix. Cocinas.

— Remus, tranquilo —pedía Nymphadora Tonks. Observando como Remus Lupin caminaba con unos pergaminos en mano, un portafolios en la otra, un pan tostado en la boca y bajo ambos brazos...más pergaminos.

Remus le miró, pero no pudo decir nada por el pan en la boca. Se acerco a un bote de basura, posó su pie en la palanca, la tapa se abrió y escupió de forma nada educada el trozo de pan.

— ¡No puedo Nym! Pronto regresare al Colegio...¡A enseñar de nueva cuenta! —decía airado—. No se como me pude dejar convencer.

La chica de cabello rosa chicle, le devolvió una sonrisa divertida.

— Ni que mañana empezaran las clases —habló riendo.

Remus dejó caer todo lo que tenia en sus brazos y manos.

— ¡Pues mañana empiezan! —gritó una tanto histérico.

A Tonks se le borró la sonrisa de golpe.

— Oh...

Remus comenzó a recoger sus cosas de nueva cuenta. Farfullando maldiciones.

— Hey...—llamó Tonks, confundida—¿que no empiezan el 1ro de Septiembre?

El castaño le miró de reojo. Colocando las cosas sobre la mesa.

— Al Director le pareció buena idea hacer un curso de verano. Con estos tiempos de guerra y Voldemort ganando terreno; necesitamos que los chicos estén preparados para lo peor —y agregó afligido—. Sobre todo Harry.

La metamorfamaga asintió en acuerdo. Remus pensaba que fue una buena idea aceptar el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, de nuevo. Necesitaba estar cerca de su pequeño cachorro. El licántropo siempre estaba deseoso de proteger el chico y Remus estaba muy de acuerdo con su parte bestia; juntos eran Moony. Solo...Solo deseaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como Sirius. Su más preciado amigo y confidente.

Suspiró profundamente. Cansado de tanto sufrimiento, cansado de perder a sus seres queridos. Con Harry seria diferente; no permitiría que él sufriera.

— Hmmm...Solo espero que Severus pueda con Harry...y sobre todo con Áspid.

Nymphadora le miró extrañada.

— ¿Áspid? —inquirió, curiosa.

Remus le sonrió enigmáticamente en respuesta.

**o0º•o0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o **

Little Whinging, Privet Drive Nº 4. Sala de los Dursley.

Severus Snape se encontraba siendo escudriñado de manera muy descarada y recelosa por parte de los tres miembros de esa familia muggle. Severus tenía deseos de lanzarles un Crucio; eran asquerosamente desagradables.

Compadecía al chico Potter...¡Na!...De hecho, no lo hacia. De seguro lo trataban como a un príncipe.

Harry se encontraba recargado en una pared cercana en donde yacían sentados los temerosos Dursley. Pero no era Harry en si; Áspid le devolvía una sonrisa juguetona a Severus y una mirada de morbosa satisfacción. Sabia que el profesor no estaba por propia voluntad; no a menos que el Director halla jugado sus cartas como siempre hacía.

Oh si, Áspid y Harry compartían en todo los sentidos. Eso implicaba el cuerpo también.

— Bien —comenzó Severus rompiendo el tenso silencio—, como ya explique (no sin ciertas interrupciones) —decía al lanzar una mirada asesina hacia Vernon Dursley, el cual se encogido en su asiento, penosamente. Le había gritado hasta de lo que no en cuanto el frió profesor tocó la puerta y Severus le había puesto en su lugar con su varita en mano y esas miradas de psicópata satisfacción que lanzaba a los alumnos—, Potter vendrá conmigo...para sus clases de verano.

— ¿Clases extras? —se burló Dudley.

Áspid le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

**— No que las necesitara más que tú ¿no, Dudders **—respondió mordazmente.

¡Áspid!...No frente a Snape / —reprendió Harry, alarmado.

Áspid hizo una mueca leve. Resuelto a obedecerle...por el momento.

— Entonces...¿se llevara al chico? —dijo Tío Vernon con cara de circunstancias. Nada feliz de tener a un mago en su casa, aparte del anormal de su sobrino—¿por todo el resto del verano y del año?

Severus asintió. Pensando que probablemente les desagradaba que se llevaran a su sobrino, el héroe y salvador, se decía con desagrado.

— ¡Pues bien, lléveselo! —dijo Tía Petunia con vehemencia. Al saberse libre de Harry—, gustosos le ayudamos a empacar.

Severus mostró leve sorpresa, siento sustituida por una suspicacia ¿Por qué tantas ganas de deshacerse del chico? Desvió su oscura mirada a Harry, exigiendo una explicación.

Áspid elevó una ceja, muy parecido al gesto del profesor y se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

Afuera de la casa, Severus y Harry se mantenían en un silencio incomodo.

— ¿Qué les hizo como para que quisieran deshacerse de usted? —cuestionó Severus caminando hacia un lugar oculto y las cosas de Harry en una bolsa, encogidos.

Harry miró a su profesor malamente. Áspid le había cedió el lugar desde hace rato.

**Me cae de la patada este tipo...¿de donde lo conoces? **

/ Es mi profesor de Pociones /

**Una espina en el culo, es lo que es **(**N.A:** Esa boca ô.o)

¡Áspid¿Dónde aprendiste hablar así/

**Donde aprendimos, dirás. Y fue de la TV¿de donde más? **

Harry negó con fuerza y posó su atención en el expectante profesor.

— Que tenga una nueva parte no significa que sea un maldito —reprochó ofendido—. Además ellos siempre quieren deshacerse de mí, cada vez que pueden. Desde que tengo huso de razón.

El profesor no respondió pues al tomar el brazo del chico, desaparecieron en un remolino de colores. Pero de algo si estaba seguro. Harry Potter no era lo que siempre creyó, no con esa familia.

**o0º•o0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o **

Al día siguiente. Hogwarts, Gran Comedor. 7 de la "madrugada" (pensamiento general del los pobres chicos).

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter yacían sentados en la mesa de los leones; con semejantes expresiones de abatimiento...er...Bien, Herm estaba feliz (por no decir alucinada) con más de sus preciadas clases, Ron se distraía lo más posible con el pensamiento que pronto habría comida (ocultando su horrorizado sentimiento de No-Vacaciones) y Harry...tenia una expresión asesina. Y no por las clases de verano.

**¡Grandioso techo!...¿podemos hacer eso? **—inquirió Áspid, tratando de ocultar su curiosidad. No era muy grato viniendo en ese tono arrogante y pretensioso.

¡Si, Ás, somos magos/ —respondió frotándose la nuca—. / Podemos hacer lo que queramos /

**¿Todo lo que queramos? **

Harry se estremeció ante el tono malicioso.

¡Hay normas! No podemos hacer lo que queramos sin recibir consecuencias a cambio / —advirtió solemne. Era muy irónico, siendo que él mismo no las cumplía; ahora le daba lecciones a su alter-ego.

**Hmmm veo recuerdos en donde no las cumples **—y era verdad. Harry podía compartir recuerdos con Áspid, en el momento que él deseara. No lo hacia a menudo, o le daría cuerda a sus fechorías.

/ Meritaban que las rompiera, no tiene importancia / —se excusó sencillamente.

**Pero aun así las rompes **

Harry gimió lastimeramente.

¡Me esta dando una jaqueca/

— ¡HARRY!

Algo húmedo en sus piernas le saco de su conversación, dando un salto por el susto y resbalando hasta caer; golpeándose levemente la cabeza.

Harry gimió por segunda vez; esta ves por el dolor punzante que se acrecentó por el golpe.

— ¡Oh lo siento mucho Harry! —se disculpó Hermione, ayudándole a levantarse ante la mirada de todos. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo de parte de Slytherin. Herm hizo un pase de su varita y la mancha de jugo de calabaza había desaparecido.

**Que sutileza la de tu amiga **

Ante la burla, Harry gruñó molesto y se levantó por si mismo. Provocándose un ligero mareo. Aun le punzaba la cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Ron, sosteniéndole y observando como Harry se sostenía la cabeza.

**Que estupida pregunta **—dijo Áspid, fríamente.

— Al menos alguien se preocupa de mí —respondió ácidamente, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

— Siempre lo hacemos, Harry —dijo Herm, extrañada. Sentándose mientras la tranquilidad volvía a la sala. No se había dado cuenta que el comentario no había sido dirijo a ellos.

**Sabes que me preocupo por ti, pero sabes también que si hubiese sido por mi; esa chica ya estuviera en el suelo **

/ Es mi mejor amiga, no le harás nada /

**Si de tú seguridad se trata, lo haré, te he advertido demasiadas veces **

/ No necesito que nadie me cuide, ni siquiera tú. Además pareces mas seguro de proteger el "cuerpo", que a mi /

**Me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, no solo el "cuerpo". Que se te meta en la dura cabezota **

El "cuerpo" era denominado obviamente al cuerpo de Harry, consideraban sus almas lo más importante. El cuerpo era lo que compartían, dependiendo de la situación. Naturalmente tenían que cuidarlo. Pero cuando de sus sentimientos y dolencias se trataba se refreirán a sus almas como a ellos mismos.

Harry sonrió tiernamente. Y sus amigos tuvieron deseos de preguntar el porque.

/ Todo un caso contigo /

**Ya deberías estar acostumbrado **

— ¡Mis queridos alumnos! —habló Albus Dumbledore por encima del revuelo. Atrayendo la atención de todos y el silencio expectante— han de estarse preguntando porque están aquí, cuando deberían estar en sus confortantes casas disfrutando de sus vacaciones —hubo gritos en acuerdo y murmuraciones—, pues bien...la guerra ha empezado —expresiones sombrías en todos—. Gracias a Merlín, tenemos aliados de gran nobleza —refiriéndose a los altivos Slytherins. Quienes habían decidido no unirse a Voldemort, en contra de los deseos de sus vengativos y temidos padres—. Por ello debemos protegerles, pero sobre todo, enseñarles a ser fuertes...Grandes magos que lucharan por sus ideales...si así es su deseo —hizo una pausa, dejando que sus palabras tuviesen el efecto deseado—. Este curso de verano les ayudara mucho...se los aseguro...Además —sonrió cándidamente—, pensamos —se oyeron fuertes carraspeos de la mesa de los profesores. Albus pareció no notarlo—, que les gustaría saber que trabajaran en su mayoría en equipo...así haremos la relaciones mas estrechas y gratificantes para todos. Será divertido —terminó su discurso jovialmente.

Nadie estaba de acuerdo. No cuando eran los alumnos de todas las casa de 6to y 5to curso. No cuando Draco Malfoy, Príncipe de Slytherin y su Circulo; se encontraba en la misma habitación que Harry Potter, el Chico de Oro de Gryffindor y el Trío de Oro (siendo Ginny, miembro oficial desde el año pasado).

—...Así que ¿ninguna disconformidad? —inquirió y antes que la avalancha de protestas se oyeran; junto sus palmas sonoramente y la separo extendiendo sus brazos—. ¡A cenar entonces!

A las simples palabras, todos los platos dorados se llenaron de deliciosa comida. Ron no se hizo del rogar y comenzó sin decir gracias. Herm negó reprobadoramente y fue mucho más educada al tomar la comida y los cubiertos. Harry en cambio solo tomo algo para beber.

**No se porque tanto problema¿Qué hay de malo en la idea del vejete ese? **

/ Que a ti te guste la magia mucho más que a mi, no significa que los demás compartan tu deseo de aprender tanto. Además no conoces la enemistad de Slytherin y Gryffindor /

Como apoyando sus palabras le mostró varios recuerdos de sus peleas con el grupo de Malfoy.

**Te tiene saña el rubiales ese **—comentó al fin. Un poco suspicaz.

¡Ja! —exclamó Harry, sarcástico—. Me odia, que es diferente /

**Porque le recházate **—comentó con normalidad.

/ Él insulto a mi amigo /

**Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, si se reían de mi nombre **

Áspid tenía un punto a su favor. Pero Malfoy había sido muy grosero.

**¿Me hubieras rechazado a mi también? **

Harry suspiró. Era muy difícil esa pregunta, muy difícil para él. Pero...

/ La verdad no...Tú eres yo.../

**...y yo soy tú **—completó Áspid, satisfecho.

Harry pensó, que si hubiese retrocedido el tiempo. Tal vez, con ésta nueva forma de ver las cosas (desde dos puntos de vista, literalmente), tal vez...la amistad con Malfoy se hubiese dado.

Y unos plateados ojos le observaban detenidamente desde otra mesa, con cierta curiosidad y demasiada intensidad. Harry cedió su control y Áspid pudo captar la mirada de mercurio.

Áspid le sonrió, malicioso. Malfoy elevó una ceja retadoramente.

— **Jugar, jugar...el rubiales quiere jugar **—canturreó Áspid, ante el desconcierto de Harry y sus amigos. Éstos úitmos sin saber, que su amigo compartía su cuerpo.

**Continuara...  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **

N.A: Sip aquí me tiene con un nuevo fic y se preguntaran que hace ésta, si debería andar terminando el primero y no menos importante el segundo...Pues ya tenia una idea general de un fic con dos nenes como protagonistas, peroooo...la idea de Luzy me pareció mas atractiva xD. Ya se que este fic ya esta publicado bajo el nombre de otra autora. Pero como he notado que pueden hacer el mismo fic tantas veces como quieran y por quienes quieran...me la jugué y aquí estoy. Si el fic no tiene tanto éxito ni moditos XD. Este es un regalo de cumple (repito: anticipado xD) para mis dos Betas! Las adoro chicas!..ejem, como iba. Hmmm Áspid es de mi total invención y ya lo había idealizado pero no tenía como meterlo en un fic...lo del accidente (ni tanto xD) vendrá en el sig cap XDD.

Luzyyyyyyyyyyyy espero que te halla gustado!

Reviwes por favore!

**Atte: Alycen Riddle (Aly pa´los cuates xDDD)**


	2. De equipos y errores

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **

Mon petit angélus, mon petit amour

_Mi pequeño ángel, mi pequeño amor_

**Disclaimer: **Estoy enteramente informada que todos los personajes de HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bross. Solo hago este fic por fines enteramente de ocio y diversión, así que no recibo demandas por arruinar tan bella obra de la literatura y cinematografía...XD u ..._ Solo cierto personaje de mi total invención, aparecerá. No es un Original de esos que provocan tríos amorosos. Es solo un extra de mi parte ._

**Advertencias:**_ Los personajes serán OoC (Out of Character: Fuera de Carácter). Así que no encontraran las actitudes usuales de los de HP. No utilizare al Draco "cobarde y sangrón", no usare al "chico con suerte" de Harry y mucho menos al "rabo verde" de Severus. Serán a mi parecer, mucho más atractivos en todos los sentidos ¬ ... Ah, lo olvidaba, tampoco usare al maniático-mueran-todos-Voldy; aquí va a ser más "practico" XD._

**Nota:** _Durante la actualización, (a mitad de ella) hubo un apagón TTOTT, y lo cosa estuvo más horrenda... Pues le siguieron 6 apagones seguidos en aproximadamente 15 minutos... perra suerte ¬¬u (Disculpen mi lengua, pero es la verdad U). Gracias a Dios ya lo había terminado de escribir. Me tomó una hora para darme valor, y volverla a conectar, prenderla e iniciar sesión ù-ú. Por un momento pensé que mi ordenador había pasado a mejor vida Aly lloriqueando Consuélenme tan si quiera leyéndolo TTOTT_

_

* * *

_

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Dedicado con amor a Piruru y Lluvia Azul**_

¡Feliz Cumpleaños! (muyyyy anticipado xD)

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

* * *

**§•¤ º0º ¤•§**

_Capítulo 2_

De equipos y errores se conforman los desastres

**§•¤------------------¤ o0o ¤------------------¤•§**

**

* * *

**

Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts, Torre de Gryffindor. Habitaciones de chicos.

En esos momentos las habitaciones de los leones transmitían una apacibilidad tan...tediosa para todo aquel que esta acostumbrado a las frescas y matutinas primeras horas del alba. Reprobable, siendo que era el primer día de clases (de verano, pero no por ello de estima insignificante). Lo peor de todo, era que tenían una de las mejores clases como iniciadora. Clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ése es el caso de cierto ser, que acaba de "nacer". Listo, astuto, audaz y francamente...orgulloso. Hecho que le aquejaba el levantarse antes que nadie. Ésa era una de sus perfecciones.

Más el segundo que le acompañaba, difería de esa perfección, llamándola presunción.

Un chico de cabellos azabaches, constitución más pequeña de lo normal y arrebujado entre sus cómodas sabanas; farfullaba en brazos de Morfeo... o más a su parecer, brazos de una serpiente mete cizaña.

/ Por favor... 5 minutos más... /

**No seas perezoso, tenemos clases temprano**

¡Pero.../

**¡NO! ...¡Suficiente tengo con dejarte ser todo el tiempo!...Es mi turno de recibir algo a cambio de mi paciencia **

/ Estas siendo muy malo conmigo / —reprochó. Girándose y cayendo en el mismo letargo.

**¡Harry! **

No recibió respuesta más que un leve suspiró y el silencio. Resolvió tomar cartas en el asunto.

¡Hey¿Qu-é ha-haces/ —articuló Harry, sintiendo como Áspid le empujaba al interior de su conciencia.

¿El cómo? Era sencillo.

Su mente estaba conformada por dos espacios paralelos, separados por un tercero. La mente de Harry y la de Áspid. Una de ellas, mostraba una habitación solitaria, blanca, incluyendo todos sus objetos: un escritorio sencillo, una cama normal, cortinas traslucidas, cosas efímeras como una snich y una escoba, libros y un juego de ajedrez normal; la representación de su adolescencia. En medio de todo, una mesa solitaria; la cual sostenía una esfera de cristal. Como la esfera que la chiflada de la profesora Trelawney utilizaba. Contenía algunas de las posesiones más valiosas de Harry: sus recuerdos, sus memorias. El espacio, la mente de Harry.

La segunda habitación era un poco más opaca, no oscura como pensó Harry. Más fría, más real. Contenía los mismos artículos que Harry, a excepción de los juegos de mesa y los de Quidditch; contenía más libros y solo eso (ningún otro articulo que le definiese como un adolescente). No contenía recuerdos pasados, pues Áspid acababa de "despertar", pero si los que estaba empezando a formar junto a su contraparte. Guardados celosamente en una misma esfera de cristal, pero grisácea, a mitad de la habitación.

Ambas habitaciones con defensas insospechables. Incluso para sus propios dueños.

Por eso, el tercer espacio era donde siempre se veían. Allí, el lugar cambiaba conforme ellos desearan. Si querían podían tener un paisaje calido, un mar ingente, el cielo basto, la noche fresca e infinidad de lugares que desearan y pudiesen imaginar.

Cuando dormían, ambos estaban en sus respectivas "habitaciones". Cuando uno dormía, si lo deseaban, el otro aprovechaba "el cuerpo". Uno no recordaba lo que el otro hizo a menos que se lo mostrara.

Aun así, no se ocultaban nada. Otra cosa es que lo olvidaran, como lo hacia el despistado de Harry.

En ese instante se encontraban en un dilema. Si Harry no se levantaba por su cuenta. Áspid tomaría su lugar, y no le convenía a Harry, pues Ás, era demasiado Slytherin como para cambiar su actitud por unos minutos de sueño. Así que lo retuvo en su _habitación blanca_ por unos momentos. ¿Podían hacerlo?... Si uno de ellos estaba desorientado y aturdido, si. Dormido entraba en esas probabilidades.

Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, Áspid ya se había levantado; siendo el controlador del cuerpo. Saltó de la cama y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el baño. En el camino mostró una mirada decisiva y el pijama volando por los aires. Cerrando de un golpe fuerte la puerta detrás de si. Provocando que los demás residentes del cuarto pegaran un bote como resortes.

— ¡Quién ching...? —saltó Dean literalmente de su cama, almohada en mano y un zapato apuntando.

Seamus levantó su cabeza de la almohada, las marcas de ella en su mejilla y el pelo parado como púas. Observó adormilado la pose de disparo-si-alguien-se-acerca de Dean y finalmente hundió la cabeza de nuevo. Ronquidos constataban que ya se había dormido de nuevo.

Neville se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a entrar al baño. Medio-dormido trató de girar la perilla, pero obviamente no pudo. Bostezó sonoramente, estirándose como un gatito, y se acercó a su cama, sin decir los buenos días (o buenas noches), se tiró de nuevo y se durmió.

Ronquidos más sonoros y claros se dejaban escuchar al lado de la cama de Harry. Ron seguía dormido sin inmutarse por el anterior escándalo.

— ¡Harry? —llamó Dean.

— **¡Estoy en el baño, Thomas!** —respondió secamente—.** ¿Quieres que salga desnudo solo para atenderte¿Pues sabes qué¡Ni en tus sueños más profundos y cochambrosos! **(**N.A:**_ ¡En los míos si! xD_)

Dean se deslizó de la cama y soltó sus "armas". Murmurando algo que sonó como "humor que se carga".

En el baño, la cosa iba por el mismo lado.

¿Estas...? Dios... ¿Estás con-ci-ciente que nos po-podemos enfer...enfermar/ —protestaba Harry. Temblando como gelatina, debajo de un chorro de agua...fría. Congelada según Harry. Tibia para su sádica contraparte.

Áspid chasqueó la lengua.

**Te desperté ¿no? **

¡Pudiste haberte adelantado y dejarme descansar/

**¿Así como así?**

Harry se lo pensó muy bien. Áspid era todo lo contrario a lo que él era, por algo era su alter-ego. ¿De verdad quería "arruinar" su "reputación"?

/ No...Pero confiaba que fueras más precavido /

**Según tú... "precavido" es comportarme... **—se detuvo no encontrando la palabra correcta.

¿Gryffindor? —sugirió irónicamente—. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, SOY un Gryffindor /

Ás bufó. Sospesando que un Gryffindor no tenia nada de precavido. Lo que no sabía es que estaba en lo cierto.

**¿Y qué se supone que soy yo? **

/ Slytherin —mientras hablaban. Harry se terminaba de bañar. Tomando una toalla y comenzando a arreglarse—. Toda tu actitud grita a los cuatro vientos que eres una _Serpiente_ /

**El insultarme no aclara nada **

Harry rió entre dientes.

"Tratando" de peinarse lo que se supone recibe el nombre de cabello y no enredadera. Desistió de la lucha de Peine y Gel Vs Cabello rebelde. Se lavó de nueva cuenta, desasiéndose de la sustancia y secándose. Así lo dejó, lo cual no quedó muy diferente a su usual peinado.

/ No es un insulto —corrigió con un puchero. Odiaba su cabello alias-nido-de-pájaro. Lo raro es que Herm siempre le pedía que le dejara acariciarlo de vez en cuando. Decía que era suave y sedoso. Las apariencias engañan, le había dicho en una risita burlona. Él solo se había sonrojado. Las chicas eran extrañas—. Así son calificadas, cada Casa tiene, por decir de algún modo, su "mascota" /

Áspid pareció pensarlo, pues no habló por un rato.

**Gryffindor son los leones **

/ Si... Slytherin las serpientes, Hufflepuff los tejones —Harry había estado casi seguro que el otro había sonreído con desden—, y Ravenclaw son las águilas /

**¿Cada actitud depende de la casa en que estén?**

/ Eh...creo...bueno al menos, los Slytherin's se comportan como las serpientes que son /

**Y los _Gryffis como leones _**—no era una pregunta, era su punto de vista. Llena de ironía cabe decir.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, molesto; no por el mote, sino por el tonito. Salió del baño con la misma expresión, causando que los demás le miraran extrañados y sin decir los buenos días. No querían molestarle si estaba de mal humor. Sobre todo Dean, que ya había recibido su dosis. Ligera, pero no usual en su amigo Harry.

/ Los Gryffindors somos valientes, leales, nobles... /

**Ya, ya... No te emociones. Por lo que he notado de tus amigos, nada tienen que ver con la descripción con la cual me ilustras **

¿Y que? Por algo están en Gryffindor ¿no? —refutó de mala leche—. Además... ¿me dirás que yo tampoco merezco estar aquí/

Áspid sintió que podría golpearlo, Harry era demasiado terco. Pero para su desgracia, él no tenia forma corpórea con la cual encararle en esos momentos, por lo tanto, se limitaba a bufar dando a notar su estado.

**Olvida que tuvimos ésta ridícula discusión **—dijo con un suspiró resignado.

Harry sonrió radiante al saberse ganador. Y Ás, estuvo seguro que se arrepentiría de ese pensamiento cursi que le hizo sonreír de igual manera. Quería a ese terco e ignorante chico. Tanto, que casi le hizo pensar en una palabra mayor, pero se contuvo.

Algo estrellándose en su cara le hizo poner atención "al mundo real". Bajó su aturdida mirada y se encontró con un calcetín. Elevó ambas cejas interrogantes y observó el origen del "proyectil".

— ¡Ron! —se quejó Harry. Viendo todo el desastre que hacia el pelirrojo, de seguro tratando de buscar el otro par del calcetín que colgaba de su boca.

**Asqueroso **

/ Y que lo digas /

El pelirrojo le vio, quitándose el calcetín de la boca y sonriendo tímidamente.

— Lo siento —se disculpó a la par que colocaba en la cama el dichoso calcetín y el otro recién hallado.

Harry negó con una mueca divertida y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

— Te espero abajo.

Ronald asintió sin decir nada y se fue corriendo al baño antes que Neville le ganara. Mientras el chico Potter se disponía a irse, se encontró inevitablemente con Dean Thomas. De pronto sintió ganas de disculparse por la actitud hosca de Ás.

— Esto... Siento mucho lo de hace unos momentos, Dean —dijo con una sonrisa afectada.

El chico le miró extrañado y al final le sonrió.

— Todos tenemos nuestro mal día —haciendo un vago ademán, quitándole importancia—. Peor aún, cuando no tendremos vacaciones ¿eh?

— Si, claro —decía sin mucha convicción.

**Prefiero la calle que estar con los Dursley's **

/ Concuerdo contigo /

Salió después de darles los buenos días a sus demás compañeros. Al llegar a la Sala Común se encontró con una excitada Hermione. (**N.A:**_ No sean malpensads ¬¬u_)

Ni bien llegó, la castaña le saltó con efusivos ademanes y sonrisas de la más extravagante felicidad.

— ¡No te parece fantástico! —espectó tirando de la manga derecha de Harry, como una niña pequeña—. ¡Tendremos clases extras!

Harry reprimió el sarcasmo que Ás le transmitió, no palabras, más si el sentimiento. Aunque lo negara, también él tuvo deseos de mostrar su apatía.

Sonrió forzadamente y asintió a cada una de las palabras de su amiga. Ésta, en su exaltación, no se daba cuenta de que era parcialmente ignorada. Parcial, porque Harry no tenia el poder de rechazar semejantes comentarios efusivos.

—...grandioso ¿no¡Dumbledore como profesor de Encantamientos!...

El moreno se detuvo en seco, provocando que Herm le mirara extrañada.

— ¿Dumbledore como profesor?

La chica asintió varias veces (demasiadas) y reanudó su camino.

**¿Es malo dando clases? **—inquirió Ás, no le veía el escándalo. Por algo era el Director, y también aquel que aparecía tanto en los recuerdos de Harry. Como mediador entre sus encuentros con Voldemort. Siempre aclarando y explicando.

/ No, ese no es el problema... Es solo que no me trago que Dumbledore de clases... /

—...el profesor Flitwick ésta de vacaciones y no pudieron encontrarle a tiempo...—siguió Herm, sin notar el ausente estado de su amigo—...Tú sabes, de una semana a la otra no se pude buscar por todos los lugares tropicales del mundo.

Harry parpadeó, confuso. Más decidió no comentar, ni cuestionar nada. Presentía que la respuesta seria irreal o ridícula. Flitwick de vacaciones en la playa era perturbador.

— ¡Hey¡Esperen! —gritaba un acalorado pelirrojo—. ¡Se suponía que me iban a esperar! —reprochó al llegar hasta ellos.

Harry le miró avergonzado y apresuró el paso.

**Creo que de ésta, no te salvas al rato **—opinó conciliadoramente.

/ Oh, ya cállate /

Hermione se interesó en el enfurruñado pelirrojo, dándole sonrisas encantadas y las mismas palabras que había estado diciendo desde hace rato. Ron se arrepintió de exagerar su reacción ofendida.

Llegaron a la clase de DCLAO. Todos los alumnos de 6to año se encontraban ahí. Los presuntuosos Ravenclaw's, los sencillos Hufflepuff's y los frívolos Slytherin's; los cuales les sonrieron de forma desdeñosa cuando llegaron los Gryffindor's, liderados por Harry.

Draco Malfoy pareció decidido a empezar una riña, pero la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe. Como intuyendo que algo iba a ocurrir, Remus Lupin había lanzado un hechizo a la puerta, para que en el momento en que todos llegaran ésta se abriese interrumpiendo la algarabía y futuras peleas Gry Vs Sly.

Todos los alumnos entraron: unos ansiosos, otros hastiados y la mayoría felices de que fuera Remus Lupin su nuevo profesor y no otro extravagante personaje.

Remus les esperaba, recargado en su escritorio y mostrando esa hermosa y tranquila sonrisa, característica de su persona.

Harry se sorprendió de verlo. No se había dado cuenta que había estado en la mesa de profesores, durante la noche anterior; en el banquete de bienvenida.

**¿Importante? **—preguntó Ás. Sintiendo el repentino cariño de Harry hacia el castaño. Cuando había despertado de su letargo, dentro del cuerpo de Harry, no le dio ni la más mínima importancia a sus alrededores, ni a las personas que se acercaban a confortar al menor. Solo le importaba ganarse la confianza y el cariño de su contraparte.

/ Mucho / —contestó con una sonrisa. Remus le sonrió más ampliamente al verle.

— Muy buenos días a todos —saludó regalándoles la más bella de sus sonrisas. Artimaña aprendida (y no ignorada) en sus tiempos de _Merodeador_. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Remus recibió un coro de "buenos días" por parte de todos los alumnos; y hasta algunos suspiros y pestañeos de chicas y chicos desvergonzados. Aliviando su nerviosismo, pues aun la amenaza de ser denunciado y señalado por su condición; hacia mella en su conciente y alma—. Me alegra estar de vuelta con ustedes...

— Y nosotros de tener de vuelta a tan atractivo profesor —se oyó decir por ahí, causando risas y comentarios en acuerdo.

Remus carraspeó atrayendo la atención. No le abochornaba. En sus años en Hogwarts, como alumno, le habían adulado de más extravagantes formas.

— Gracias Señorita Patil —acrecentó su sonrisa al ver como Parvati se sonrojaba y sus compañeros reían por lo bajo—. Bien...El profesor Dumbledore ya aclaró para qué son las clases de verano. Así que, no perderemos tiempo en explicaciones banales —murmuraciones ansiosas se escucharon por todo el cuarto—. Comenzaremos con términos simples para explicar como utilizaremos...—pausa dramatizada y bufidos expectantes—,...los conjuros No-Verbales...

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Hermione elevó su mano al aire y Remus sonrió afectadamente. Todavía no hacia una pregunta directa.

— Señorita Granger —concedió el profesor, sentándose en su asiento, detrás de su escritorio.

Herm le sonrió en respuesta y carraspeó. Los Slytherins cuchichearon y rieron. La castaña les ignoró.

— Como el mismo nombre lo dice, son hechizos que no se pronuncian. En un duelo, su adversario no puede prever la clase de magia que está a punto de realizar, lo que le da ventaja de una fracción de segundo.

— Bien Srta. Granger, lastima que no podemos regalarle puntos —sonrió condescendiente—. El Director dijo que seria injusto, siendo que faltan más alumnos... Como sea. El término que su compañera explicó es correcto, pero muy adaptado al libro —Herm se removió apenada en su asiento—. Pero no por ello, mal dicho —se inclinó en su asiento y su expresión cambio a una más seria—. Sí, los que progresan en usar magia sin gritar el encantamiento, ganan un elemento de sorpresa en sus hechizos. No todos los magos pueden hacer esto, por supuesto, es cuestión de concentración y de poder mental.

Harry bajó su cabeza, aprensivo. El año pasado, su casi nula capacidad mental le habían llevado a una consecuencia mortal. Dónde su padrino había muerto.

**Mira que tenerme como tú contraparte ayuda **—le desvió Ás, bromeando—. **Mi mente es tan poderosa que no necesitamos de la tuya **

/ Ja,ja...mira como me río / —respondió Harry, siguiéndole el rollo (juego).

— Ahora se dividirán —siguió Remus—, en pares. Un compañero intentará un hechizo contra el otro, sin hablar. El otro tratará de repeler el hechizo, también en silencio.

Durante los primeros 10 minutos no hubo más que hechizos tramposos. La mayoría estaba diciéndolo en susurros; pero ninguno lograba hacerlo mentalmente. Hermione se las había ingeniado para repeler un hechizo de Neville. Remus le había alabado, lamentándose de que no podían dar puntos por ello. Pero le había prometido hacer algo al inicio de clases. Lo cual hinchó el orgullo de la castaña, la envidia de los de Ravenclaw, el desinterés de Hufflepuff y la exasperación de los Slytherin's.

Ron, quien se suponía estaba hechizando a Harry, tenía su rostro púrpura, y sus labios muy apretados para salvarse de la tentación de murmurar el conjuro. Harry tenía su varita levantada, a la expectativa para repeler el hechizo que parecía imposible que saliera alguna vez.

**Se va a morir antes de que logre pronunciarlo, o nosotros lo haremos primero pero por la espera **

/ Áspid / —advirtió Harry. Todavía a la expectativa. No vaya siendo que le salga el hechizo y ellos (Har y Ás) descuidados.

— Será mejor que lo deje, Sr. Weasley —dijo Remus, interrumpiéndole. Compadeciéndose del-casi muerto-por-falta-de-oxigeno-Ronald—. ¿Lo intentamos Sr. Potter?

Harry se sorprendió ligeramente ante la propuesta de Remus.

**Por mi no hay problema **

— Por mi no hay problema —repitió Harry.

Remus se posicionó y antes de que el Gryffindor se diera cuenta, giró y estuvo a punto de pronunciar un hechizo; cuando un escudo le empujó y le hizo chocar contra su escritorio.

Se hizo el escandalado y varios chicos le ayudaron a levantarle. Remus reía levemente y se acomodaba la ropa.

— Bien hecho Ha... Potter, muy bien hecho —decía el profesor, palmeándole el hombro.

Harry ladeó su cabeza, un poco confuso.

/ Fuiste tú ¿verdad/

**Tal vez...** —contestó en un tono que pretendió ser inocente.

El tiempo voló rápido y los chicos se encontraban ya en el Gran Comedor. Descansando para sus siguientes clases. Encantamientos con Dumbledore y Pociones dobles con Snape. Ya habían pasado por la clase de Transformaciones, Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y la de Madame Pomfrey: Medimagia. Una clase que al Director, le pareció correcta adjuntar en esos tiempos oscuros.

Muchos alegaron que no serian Medimagos. A Hermione, sorprendentemente no le llamó la atención, siendo que ella era una de las que deseba ser Medimaga o algo por el estilo. Había dicho que en cuanto comenzó a hablar Madame Pomfrey, la ilusión había desaparecido... Incluso dijo que tal vez nunca la había tenido. Buscaría más horizontes, dijo al final. No parecía desilusionada, solo pensativa.

Ron ni siquiera se esforzó, pero aun así no se quejó ni replicó ninguna de las variedades de ramas en la cuales se dividía la Medimagia, sobre todo en el ámbito de las pociones. La cual odiaba con todo su corazón.

Harry, al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, no le interesaba ser Auror ni nada por el estilo. Sabía que tenía un papel importante en esa guerra. La profecía y toda esa basura, había dicho Áspid. Y para sorpresa de si mismo también, la Medimagia, le había interesado y en creses.

Le había puesto tanta atención, hecho tantas anotaciones y varias preguntas interesantes a Madame Pomfrey, que hasta Hermione se había sorprendido por su dedicación. Solo alguien, de entre todas las Casas, había mostrado el mismo interés. Y no lo supo hasta que Áspid se lo había hecho saber.

Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter habían logrado lo que nadie, durante todos esos años, había logrado: Madame Pomfrey estuvo encantada durante toda la clase. Ninguna mueca de amargura, nada de tonos duros y gruñones. Se habían ganado a la enfermera de Hogwarts y hasta con intereses. Y ninguno de los dos le dio importancia al hecho que compartían la misma fascinación por la Medimagia.

**Medimagia...No hablaras en serio ¿verdad? **

¿Por qué no?... Podríamos llevar dos carreras... /

**Suena mejor **—aceptó Ás en el momento que terminaban de beber su jugo de naranja.

— Me preguntaba —habló Hermione. Golpeando con un dedo su barbilla y observando fijamente a Harry. Tan fijamente, que éste se sintió como el mayor de los enigmas—¿Por qué tan distraído, Harry?

— ¿Huh? —alcanzó a decir "inteligentemente".

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos y le miró más intensamente. Harry tragó en seco y hasta Ás sintió sudar la gota gorda. Ron le hizo una señal, como mandándole su más sincero pésame, y siguió comiendo su tostada con mantequilla de maní. (**N.A:**_ A eso le llamo mejor amigo ¬¬u nótese el sarcasmo_)

— ¿Qué ocurre Harry? —inquirió "maternalmente".

**No se te ocurra caer en tan baja artimaña **

/ Pero.../

**¡Nada!**

Harry hizo una mueca de disconformidad y Hermione le miró suspicaz.

— Nada, Herm. Solo estoy cansado —sonriendo débilmente—. La clase de Madame Pomfrey gastó la mayoría de mis energías.

No mentía. Tan entusiasmado había estado, que se gastó la reserva para estar en clases de pociones. Las ganas de entrar a esa clase pasaron de cero a menos uno y bajaban a números negativos. (**N.A:**_ ¿Saben a lo qué me refiero? 0,-1,-2,-3... etc. XD_)

— Bien —no muy convencida—. Pero cualquier cosa, aquí estamos¿verdad Ron?... ¿Ron?... ¡Ronald!

— ¿Qugé? —articuló con un panecillo en la boca. Herm suspiró frustrada y le levantó de su asiento.

Harry negó, irguiéndose para seguir a su amiga.

¿Qué tiene de malo decirles sobre ti/

La respuesta tardó en llegar.

**No confió en ellos. Y no me reproches... No puedo explicarlo con exactitud, simplemente no confió en ellos **

¿Algunas vez me lo dirás/

**Cuando me entere yo primero **—y rió ante la burla así mismo.

Harry soltó una risa, contagiado.

— Cuenta el chiste —le dijo Ron, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. En pose compadre (compañerismo de adultos).

— Si lo supiera contar, te lo diría —evitó. Topándose de lleno con alguien. De no haber sido por Ron, lo tira.

— Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley —saludó el viejo Director con una gran sonrisa bonachona—. Deberían entrar. La clase comienza en... —y la campana sonó—,...estos mismos instantes —sonrió más ampliamente y les cedió el paso al aula.

Ambos chicos entraron. Ya todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos, se tuvieron que sentar entre los de Hufflepuff, preferible en muchos ámbitos, a estar entre serpientes.

— _San Potter_ no puedes dejar de llamar la atención ¿verdad? —le llegó a Harry el susurro desdeñoso de Draco Malfoy.

Harry giró sobre su asiento y le lanzó una mirada fulminante al rubio, varios asientos atrás; el cual reía junto a su _Círculo_. Una linda chica rubia le guiño el ojo y sonrió burlonamente; al lado de ella, un chico de apariencia galante le mando un beso y otro chico más alto e intimidante solo le ignoró. Dos chicos de proporciones más grandes, reían a cada lado del Príncipe de Slytherin. Y Malfoy le concedió una sonrisa retadora con una pizca de sensualidad, que ante eso, Harry se desconcertó, provocando más risas en los Slytherin's.

El tan alabado y respetado _Círculo Interior de Slytherin_.

El _Círculo,_ estaba conformado por cuatro chicos y una chica. Theodore Nott, de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, de un color violáceo, alto y estilizado. Su actitud era la más estoica de todos, incluso a la de Draco; aún así, deseable. Pansy Parkinson de cabellera larga y rubia, ojos azul eléctrico y voluptuosa, no llegaba a ser una perdida (zorra), pero si sensual. Blaise Zabini de cabellos cortos y muy bien peinados, lo cual le daban un aire de elegancia que contrastaba con su sonrisa traviesa, de ojos ámbar y piel clara; era galante. Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, los guardaespaldas. El primero era alto y musculoso, de cabello cenizo y ojos oscuros; el segundo era más bajo y un poco más regordete, castaño claro y ojos de igual color. Ambos resultaban ser eficaces en lo que sabían hacer: golpear. Pero no en situaciones que meritaban el huso de la materia gris. Y por último, Draco Malfoy, alto, esbelto, cabello rubio platinado y ojos de un color plata que en ocasiones tomaba tonalidades cobalto. Sumamente atractivo e irresistiblemente sexy; el icono sexual de Hogwarts.

Los cinco eran la comidilla del Colegio. Los rumores, en su mayoría, giraban entorno a Draco Malfoy. Al ser líder de Slytherin, se hizo de sus amigos para influir en el resto de la Casa, pues no podía convencer a todos si su propio padre le repudiaba por su decisión. Sus influencias como Malfoy decayeron debido a su decisión de unirse a la causa en contra del Lord Oscuro. Y con su acción, recibió el apoyo de sus amigos, que aunque los demás no lo creyeran, los cinco eran inseparables.

Al igual que corría un rumor que no perdía su efectividad por más que lo contasen. Las orientaciones sexuales de tres de ellos. Theodore, Vincent y Goyle ya estaban definidos como heterogéneos, así que no entraban en ese rumor.

Blaise Zabini ya había aclarado que era heterogéneo, por supuesto, contadas chicas tuvieron el privilegio de ser su "pareja temporal". Nunca había tenido una relación seria, según decían, había probado salir con un chico, pero no resulto (esa era la razón, por la cual no desistían del rumor). Las chicas esperaban la oportunidad de colarse entre sus defensas engañosas... Aunque los chicos no se quedaban atrás, intentando llamar su atención y lograr, lo que aquel supuesto chico, no pudo hacer. Estado: más que disponible.

Pansy Parkinson era 100 homosexual. Muchos chicos se decepcionaban de no obtener nada con sus coqueteos. Y la chica se divertía por sus intentos. Era una chica de relación seria (aunque no lo pareciera debido a su actitud coqueta), y había terminado con una chica de Ravenclaw, mayor que ella. La chica había terminado Hogwarts en el curso pasado y habían decidido dejarlo así. Sabían que una relación a distancia no avanzaría nada. En esos momentos estaba disponible.

Draco Malfoy era bisexual. Tanto chicas como chicos se agraciaban de su compañía. Era el amante de todos y de nadie. Nunca rompía corazones de la forma despreciable como se supone deba hacer un Sly. Era complaciente con sus conquistas y terminaba con ellas de manera cortante pero no dañina, su orgullo le impedía dejar insatisfechas a sus "presas". Su principal condición era rotunda e inquebrantable: No compromisos, que a su vez implicaban: no novios, ni amantes de más de una noche, ni amigos íntimos; solo "compañeros" temporales. En ocasiones compartían _cama_ y nada más.

El problema era que no aceptaban compromisos con los "gatitos", es decir, nada de nada con los Gryffindor's. ¿Por qué problema? Porque muchos gatitos morían por ser acogidos por las lindas serpientes. Pero ningún Sly cae bajo las garras de ningún Gry.

Exagerados, dirían muchos. Más sus razones tenían. Para Slytherin ya era suficiente con que fueran el foco de la atención de toda Gran Bretaña Mágica, sobre todo ante el rechazo de sus familias, como para que les sumaran una relación con un Gryffindor. No deseaban la imagen de la derrota, y eso implicaba conseguir "amistades" con los protegidos y futuros protectores _del bando de la Luz_. Buscar ese tipo de protección no estaba en sus planes. Si caían en esa opción, se verían desesperados y eso era un golpe bajo para su orgullo.

— Ah, como extrañaba los años de profesor —comenzó Dumbledore. Harry tuvo que dejar su guerra de miradas y concentrarse en no lanzarles maldiciones—. Pues bien, aquí de nuevo y con grandes ánimos de aportar conocimiento, así que... ¿Cuál es su duda Sr. Smith?...

Zacharias Smith, un chico rubio y jugador del equipo de Hufflepuff mantenía en alto su mano. Cuando Dumbledore le habló, la bajó de inmediato y se dispuso a aportar parte de la duda general.

— ¿Es necesario que todos nosotros —señalando a todas las Casas divididas— compartamos las clases?

Dumbledore le sonrió radiante, como si hubiese esperado esa pregunta. Algunos sintieron como si una mano invisible les recorriera la columna vertebral.

— Me parece —caminó y se situó a mitad de la habitación, sacó su varita he hizo un movimiento complicado—, que las clases serán explicadas de mejor manera. Rápido, conciso y relajante.

Nadie notó nada diferente. Pero Dumbledore sabia que su conjuro había funcionado. Su sonrisa de total satisfacción le delataba. Aunque la mayoría se preguntaba, que cosa le veía el Director a todo eso, como para llamarlo "relajante".

— Comencemos con —siguió Albus dejando la duda cerniéndose sobre sus alumnos—, Encantamientos No-Verbales... Mis muchachos por favor no se quejen —rió con gracia—, ya comenzaron con el profesor Lupin, así que continuemos... —hizo aparecer una caja de llena de... peluches... peluches con forma de cada mascota de la casa... y varios metros atrás de la clase, otras cajas, pero vacías—. Utilicen cualquier encantamiento que se les ocurra para que los muñecos entren a esas cajas —señalándolas—. No se vale hacer trampa, así que sabré a quien pertenece cada peluche que entre...—nadie se movió. ¿Cómo actuar ante eso?—. ¿Qué¿Dije algo erróneo¿Me expliqué mal? —cuestionaba sacando un caramelo de limón de su túnica—. Si necesitan un incentivo, les regalo varios caramelos de limón —y su cara se arrugó ante el cítrico—...hmmm rico...

Los Slytherin's se contuvieron para no soltar un comentario despectivo (sosteniendo lo que se supone es una serpiente... muy linda, cabe decir) y los Gryffindor's para no caerse por lo absurdo del comentario y sobre todo por sus muñecos de leones (más que leones, parecían de esos gatitos con ojitos adorables que te hacen perder la lucidez). Los Ravenclaw's solo rodaron los ojos al ver como un gran mago como Albus Dumbledore se comportaba tan... tan raro y los Hufflepuff's solo rieron ante eso, lo únicos de hecho.

**Escoge a la chica esa de cabello largo, la de la trenza...** —sugirió Ás inmediatamente. No quería otro percance inútil como el del pelirrojo.

¿Susan Bones/

**Si así se llama... **—habló vagamente.

— A dónde —exclamó una recelosa Hermione—. Practicas conmigo y hablamos de aquello que te trae en las nubes.

Harry sonrió nerviosamente.

— Claro —su primer intento lo hizo con un _Wingardium Leviosa_. No funciono. No cuando tenías a la más insistente de las personas a tú lado.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó de nuevo la castaña, realizando un perfecto encantamiento sin pronunciarlo. Duró poco, pues un hechizo perdido casi le da de lleno. Herm gruñó—. Neville va a terminar con mi paciencia.

**No... **

/ Lo siento... pero son mis mejores amigos /

— ¿Crees en los lazos entre dos almas en un mismo cuerpo? —devolvió Harry, ignorando a su contraparte y logrando que su muñeco se elevara unos cuantos centímetros—. En términos generales y resumidos, tengo algo así como una doble personalidad.

Hermione perdió la concentración y su peluche de leoncito salió disparado a la cabeza de Seamus Finnigan, que a su vez, terminó diciendo un conjuro en voz alta y éste casi le da a Millicent Bullstrode.

— ¡Lo siento! —gritó Hermione, Millicent le devolvió una seña obscena y Seamus se encogió de hombros. La castaña se la regreso a Millicent (sorprendiendo a la Sly) y se disculpó de nueva cuenta con Seamus, girándose de manera brusca hacia Harry y acorralándolo a una de las paredes. Con una cara que daba miedo, de lo seria que se veía—. Cómo, Cuándo y Por qué.

Harry se deslizó por la pared con todo el abatimiento del mundo. Y le explicó, entre cada intento de conjuro, lo que pasó. Al final estaba tan tensó porque Ás no le había hablado en todo el rato, que ya cansado de tanto fallo, movió la mano bruscamente y su peluche cayó en una caja cercana.

— Es —dijo Herm, consternada—, sorprendente... —lució dudosa por unos momentos— ¿nos esta escuchando?

¿Ás/

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y negó lentamente. Seguramente encerrado en su _habitación oscura_.

— Está enojado —dijo acomodando sus cosas para retirarse de clase.

— Lamento si mi intervención le incomodo —dijo Hermione, inclinándose. Como queriendo ver más halla de Harry. Queriendo ver una señal del supuesto alter-ego. Claro que era imposible. Pero Herm siempre fue de esas que no les gusta la incertidumbre.

Harry pensó que no era la incomodidad lo que enojo al mayor, más bien fue la forma en que se confesó.

/ Lo siento mucho / —no era su intención, solo quería que sus mejores amigos conocieran a aquel ser que consideraba su única familia. Quería tener el apoyo de sus amigos y que Ás sintiera el mismo cariño por ellos. Eran su familia improvisada. No deseaba perder a su _hermano_.

Hermione le sonrió de nuevo y saliendo del aula junto a un exhausto Ron, le dijo que lo esperarían afuera.

— Harry —le llamó el profesor Dumbledore a la par que los muñecos regados por el suelo, se levantaran y apilaran en la caja original. Todo, sin ningún sonido de Albus—...dale tiempo... Solo está dolido... Una típica reacción celosa de un hermano —sonrió ampliamente y le apretó el hombro, infundándole ánimos— Cuando los celos atacan... es mejor dejarlos tranquilizarse por su cuenta —le guiño un ojo—. Lo digo por experiencia.

Fue lo último que le dijo para retirarse del aula, sacando otro caramelo de limón y dejando a un ligeramente aliviado Harry.

**º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o **

Mazmorras. Clase doble de Pociones.

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Ron? —preguntó Hermione en un susurro, entrando a la mazmorra.

Harry le miró de reojo y suspiró.

— Cuando Áspid me hable.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Su amigo anteponía los caprichos de ese chico, por los bienes de sus amigos. Era algo egoísta...

Al igual que ellos, al tratar de saber sobre todas las acciones de su amigo; le dijo una vocecita llamada conciencia.

— Es un poco... egoísta —dijo al fin.

— Es mi contraparte —le miró aprensivo—. No esperabas que se portara como yo ¿verdad?

Hermione no contesto, pues Severus Snape hacia acto de aparición. Azotando la puerta como siempre y dándoles el susto de muerte a todos.

Les miró tan intensamente que más de uno deseo salir corriendo. Sobre todo los Gryffindor's, entre ellos el pobre Neville. Más Harry le devolvió la misma mirada. Era como un ritual, sino lo hacían, era como faltarse al respeto mutuamente. (**N.A:**_ Se que suena incoherente, pero me dirán que si dejaran de hacerlo ¿no se buscarían para joderse la vida tan si quiera con ese mínimo detalle?_)

— No quiero quejas, nada de estúpidas preguntas, no errores de niños —mirada nada disimulada hacia Neville, Vincent y Goyle—, nada de habladurías, ni pretensiones —mirada hacia Hermione—,... no arrogancia o falta de respeto —mirada marca personal: "si, a ti te lo estoy diciendo" hacia Harry— y por supuesto... lloriqueos por su falta de habilidad en esta clase —todo en su típico arrastrar de palabras—, los soportare lo más que pueda, pero si alguno me colma la paciencia... —dejó la advertencia a la imaginación y sacó un pergamino. La lista de equipos que Albus le dio. Cosa que causo una repentina aberración y la mueca de profundo desprecio en su fino rostro.

Todos calladitos no se atrevían ni a respirar profundamente.

» Trabajaran en equipos de tres. Dos de una misma casa y uno de diferente —los miró con burla—. ¿Necesitan que se los explique con peras y manzanas? —nadie dijo nada—. Bien, porque no gastare saliva para ello —regresó su aprensiva vista a la lista y tamboriteo con su mano libre su escritorio. Causando que los demás se pusieran nerviosos—. 1er equipo... —levantó la vista y por un segundo se vio como si una disculpa fuera lanzada hasta el fondo de la clase. La zona de las serpientes. Cierto rubio platinado sintió un mal presentimiento.

» ...Ron Weasley, Harry Potter y... Draco Malfoy...

Todos exhalaron sorprendidos. Ron mostró una mueca de asco y Harry una incrédula. Draco tuvo un tic, pero no mostró más halla de eso. Les lanzó una mirada de puro desprecio y una de reproche a su padrino.

» ¡Silencio! —rugió el adusto profesor. Ignorando deliberadamente a su ahijado—, 2do equipo... Pansy Parkinson —la chica cruzó sus finos dedos en signo de desesperación por la mala suerte que corrió su amigo—, Blaise Zabini —una pequeña sonrisa se perfilo en ambos rostros—, y Hermione Granger...

La sonrisa se perdió al instante. Hermione solo arrugó la nariz, en un gesto de desagrado.

Y los dos chicos soltaron leves quejas disconformes. Draco sonrió y les confortó con una leve "al menos no tienen al Pobretón y a San Potter".

Los presentes empezaron a murmurara y rezar. Los líderes de Gryffindor y Slytherin no pueden... NO DEBEN estar en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, pues salen pelándose. Peor aún, si están tan juntos. Y luego¿Por dos horas, mucho menos.

» ¡Les juro que si no se callan yo mismo los saco de la clase a punta de varita! —bramó airadamente. Todos enmudecieron. Estaba peor "malas"—. 3er equipo... —Snape quedó en silencio por largos segundos. Leyendo y releyendo la misma línea una y otra vez, que hasta los chicos pudieron ver sus oscuros ojos moverse en la misma dirección. Ni arriba, ni abajo. Solo de un lado al otro, volviendo. Releyendo. Carraspeó y suspiró masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

» ...Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott y...Merlín nos proteja —rezó entre dientes—,... Neville Longbottom...

Ahora si, no pudieron evitar dar exclamaciones de terror. Del más puro horror. Neville comenzó a temblar y Goyle solo se encogió de hombros, Theodore no se inmuto ni un poco. Harry gimió lastimeramente y deseo que Ás le distrajera. Hermione se llevó una uña a la boca y la mordisqueó nerviosamente. Ron solo murmuraba entre dientes, aun no salía de la molestia de pasar tiempo con el hurón.

Hasta Draco estaba por levantarse y alegar semejante estupidez. Pero el solo gesto de su padrino se lo impidió. Severus Snape lanzó un hechizo hacia una de las ventanas, rompiéndola en el acto.

El silencio fue escalofriante.

» ¿Creen que a mi me gusta esto? —cuestionó más helado y tieso que un iceberg—¿Qué disfruto de tener a dos amenazas a la humanidad trabajando en una composición tan delicada como el de una poción?

Todos negaron, lívidos.

» Bien —se "relajó" visiblemente y reparó la ventana—, 4to equipo... Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Vincent Crabbe... —ambos chicos Gryffindor's mostraron una cara de angustia, dándose ánimos mutuamente.

» 5to equipo: Hanna Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchle y Millicent Bullstrode...—nadie hizo mueca. Tal vez por el puño en alto que mostraba la chica.

» 6to equipo: Lavander Brown, Parvati Patil y Terry Boot —las chicas rieron levemente y Terry les sonrió coquetamente—, 7mo equipo: Ernie McMilliam, Zacharias Smith y Padma Patil...

Y la lista siguió así, ocupando la mayoría de la primera hora. Para cuando acabó, la mayoría seguía en el mismo estado de mutismo. Algunos con muecas del más profundo sufrimiento. En el caso de los tres primeros equipos... Bien, era mejor no hablarles o sino te arriesgabas a recibir una _Imperdonable_.

» Se acomodaran en las mesas según corresponda el numero de su equipo —siguió Snape. Señalando las dos filas de mesas. La primera y la de al lado: la segunda; la tercera, y la de al lado: la cuarta; así hasta el final—. Los ingredientes están en donde ya saben y los procedimientos están el en pizarrón —avanzó entre las dos filas y se colocó detrás de todos. Nadie se movió—. ¡A qué esperan¿¡Qué los lleve de la mano¡Muévanse, todos a sus lugares!

El revuelo se hizo. Cada uno yendo a regañadientes con sus respectivos equipos. Quedando el equipo de Harry, Draco y Ron como la primera y al lado de ellos: Pansy, Blaise y Hermione; detrás del 1er equipo estaban Goyle, Theodore y Neville; y así se rolaban las posiciones.

— Que quede claro, que esto no evitara nuestro profundo odio hacia ti, Malfoy —escupió Ron, más tenso de lo que había visto Harry.

El Slytherin le ignoró, concentrándose en las instrucciones y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de los ingredientes.

— ¿Había necesidad de ser tan rudo? —cuestionó Harry. No sabiendo por qué lo hacia. Solo le había parecido muy hostil.

Ron le miró como si le hubiese confesado que Voldemort le visitó en un tutú de colores chillones (de esos friégame la pupila) y se la hubiese cantado (confesado su "amor").

— Es... ¡Es Malfoy! —espectó como si fuera un hecho universal—. ¡De él se esperan peores cosas!

— Y de ustedes se espera la poca efectividad en clases —replicó una voz sedosa que arrastraba las palabras ligera y placenteramente. Más la ofensa fue clara—. No espero que hagan un buen trabajo...—bufó—. De hecho, no espero nada práctico... Solo que no me estorben.

Y así como llegó, Draco Malfoy comenzó la elaboración de la pócima. Concentrado tan apasionadamente a la acción, que a ambos Gryffindor's les pareció como si fuese ya todo un experto.

Pansy y Blaise habían resuelto hacer las pases con Hermione. Un pauta a sus diferencias y comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Pansy era de promedio regular en la clase; Blaise no era un experto, pero se las apañaba; Hermione, como siempre, sobresalía.

Con Theodore, Goyle y Neville las cosas no iban bien... Nada bien. No se esperaban resultados positivos. Ni siquiera se necesitaba inteligencia para saber que de eso no saldrían bien parados. (**N.A:**_ El que piense lo contrario deberás que esta bien pen... sin agraviar a los presentes n.nU_)

Es que... ¿En que cabeza cabe poner a dos incautos y a un desinteresado en una materia tan peligrosa?

En la sabia, astuta, ingeniosa y... deschavetada cabeza de Albus-come-caramelos-de-limón-Dumbledore.

Theodore era un chico promedio. Pero pociones no era su fuerte, no hacia nada de nada en esa materia. Por eso mismo siempre hacía equipo con Draco. Y en esos momentos veía receloso los movimientos de sus amigos, pero no hacia nada por ayudar.

Harry dejó de lado su molestia y se acercó hasta el Slytherin, decidido a aportar de su ayuda. No por nada se la había pasado estudiando con un muy entusiasmado Áspid, en las escasas vacaciones de verano.

— Que Ron corte, yo mido y tú los mezclas —dijo dándole el cuchillo a un anonadado Ron.

Draco le miró largamente, pero al final asintió forzadamente. Después de todo era un trabajo en equipo.

— No errores —fue lo único que exigió.

Harry aceptó y le dio un codazo al pelirrojo. Ronald tuvo que asentir a regañadientes. El moreno media y evaluaba cada ingrediente cortado por el pelirrojo tan bien, que el rubio se sorprendió de su repentina eficacia. Pero primero muerto a decirlo. En algunas ocasiones Harry tenia que reprocharle a Ron sobre algunos ingredientes mal cortados, que hasta el pelirrojo casi le suelta una palabrota. Malfoy fingía ignorancia. Pero en su interior se regocijaba de ver a la _Comadreja_ en apuros.

Pasaron los minutos y la tensión seguía en el aire. Lanzando miradas furtivas al 3er equipo y saltando del susto cada vez que Gregory o Neville soltaban exclamaciones nerviosas. En esos segundos de angustia, miraban suplicantes a Theodore, para que evitara cualquier posible peligro a su humanidad. Más el chico no decía ni _pío_.

— Psss... Hey... Draco...

Ante el susurro, Draco soltó su varita (la cual revolvía la burbujeante poción) y posó su atención en Blaise, el cual también ya había terminado de hacer la suya; su equipo esperaba que terminara la cocción.

— _¿Qué?_ —articulo Draco con los labios.

Blaise señaló a Theodore y luego alzó las palmas como preguntando _¿Qué hacemos?_

Draco bajó la vista, pensativamente. Al levantarla le indicó que le esperara.

— No dejen que la varita se detenga —susurró a los Gryffindor's. Harry asintió ausente, concentrado en las instrucciones; por si se les había pasado algo.

Blaise y Draco se juntaron como intercambiando opiniones sobre la poción. Snape no les dio importancia. Vigilaba atentamente al 3er equipo.

— Thed está nervioso —dijo Pansy, justo cuando Draco llegó. Al lado de ella, Hermione anotaba algo. Fingía no escucharles pero en realidad estaba muy atenta. Preguntándose cómo lo sabían, pues el Sly parecía hecho de piedra.

— Se que disimula, pero sus ojos no se apartan de la poción —habló Blaise, nervioso.

— No me gusta nada —dijo Pansy, enredando uno de sus dedos en su dorada cabellera. Su tic nervioso.

— No podemos hacer nada —siseó Draco—. Mi padrino no dejara que ocurra nada malo —jugando con la parte baja de su manga—.Potter sirve de algo... Weasley simplemente no estorba. No se les ha ocurrido empezar con su paranoia de que les voy a insultar¿Cómo van ustedes?

Blaise resopló, divertido.

— Granger es la _Sabelotodo_ y nosotros no estorbamos, con eso te digo todo.

Draco sonrió ligeramente y viró para observar a Thed... La sonrisa se borró de golpe al notar el ingrediente que estaba a punto de introducir Gregory en su poción. Theodore captó su gesto y por instinto se paró de golpe y dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezó con la silla y una de sus manos cayó sobre la mesa, manoteando y haciendo que un ingrediente más saliera volando y cayendo limpiamente dentro del caldero.

Ante el escándalo de la silla al caer, todos dejaron de respirar y giraron para ver lo que ocurría.

Theodore había logrado sostenerse y se encontraba en una posición tensa. Draco buscó la mirada de su padrino y lo encontró... pensativo. Detallando la textura y color de la poción desde su escritorio (prácticamente estaba enfrente).

El tiempo corría y nada pasaba. Todos se aliviaron y reanudaron su trabajo. Los Slytherin's volvieron a sus respectivos equipos. Pero Draco aun estaba alerta, su padrino no había hecho nada y lo notaba ausente.

Severus hacia trabajar su mente al 1000. Había observado cada uno de los ingredientes que entraron a ese caldero, y hasta le momento, ninguno era peligroso. Los últimos dos que echaron Goyle y Nott eran inofensivos... Aún así, algo estaba mal.

Lo recordaba, ya había hecho esa misma poción cuando era joven. En una clase de pociones junto a los odiosos _Merodeadores_, cuando alteraron su poción. ¿Qué había pasado?... nada, tampoco pasó nada cuando la poción cayó "accidentalmente" sobre el arrogante de Potter... No hasta algunos minutos después. ¿Qué era...?

_— Bien la hiciste Black —le había dicho al pulgos...er... Black—. El tiro les salio por la culata y han convertido a Potter..._

— Mierda —juró ante el silencio. Todos le miraron sorprendidos. El profesor nunca maldecía de esa manera—. ¡Todos abajo!

Choqueados, nadie se movió. Los Ravenclaw eran los más rápidos de razonamiento, así que fueron los primeros en actuar (o eso pensaron). Todos se dejaron caer debajo de sus mesas y se cubrieron. Notando con sorpresa que los Hufflepuff's ya estaban en el suelo. Se notaba que usaban sus instintos y su cobardía (por decirlo de algún modo) más que la lógica.

Segundos después el caldero profirió un sonido gutural y explotó. Vomitando todo su contenido en los Gryffindor's, Slytherin's y alguno que otro despistado Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Severus mantenía en alto su varita. Un escudo rodeándole y la sustancia blanquecina resbalando por el. Había actuado lo más rápido que sus reflejos le permitieron.

Observó con innatural ansiedad a los chicos cubiertos por la misma sustancia. Todos los afectados en shock profundo. No por efecto de la extraña composición, sino por el susto tremendo.

Draco reaccionó. Analizándose y cuestionándole a su padrino lo que había pasado. Por un segundo Severus respiró aliviado... Harry jadeó audiblemente. Todos le miraron y lo encontraron encorvado.

— Áspid —musitó.

Y todo se rodeó de una espesa neblina blanquecina. Todo en solo fracción de segundos.

Snape realizó un movimiento con su varita. Cuando todo se despejo... No quedaba nada de los chicos de 16 y 15 años. En su lugar...

— ¿Niños? —murmuraron los que se salvaron. (**N.A:**_ Ust escojan: Cobardes o listos XD_)

— Awwww —exclamó una chica de Hufflepuff en tono adorable. Levantando un bulto del suelo—. Pero miren que me encontré aquí... iUn lindo bebito!

Severus se acercó bruscamente, observando como su conjuro había servido. Las ropas de los alumnos habían sido sustituidas por ropa de niños. Varios niños y niñas se encontraban el suelo, inconcientes. Claramente de diferentes edades.

En los brazos de dos chicas encontró a dos bebés de la misma edad pero opuestos de apariencia. Un pequeño con cabellos azabaches sobre su cabecita, de piel clara, con sus levemente sonrojadas mejillas y tan adorable que Snape no se creyó lo que veía, menos aun cuando encontró la cicatriz en forma de rayo que cruzaba por su pequeña frente.

Giró sobre sus pies. Mirando temeroso al otro bebé, rogando porque no fuera...

— Draco —susurró. Detallando y reconociendo al pequeño bebé que le devolvía una apacible mirada. Un lacio y abundante cabello platinado se asentaba sobre su minúscula cabecita, más blanco de lo que era y más pequeño de lo que recordaba. Demasiado pequeño. Sus pequeños ojos plateados le observaban con curiosidad, bostezó quedamente, profiriendo un dulce sonido y se durmió, provocando otro 'Awww' en la chica. Una sonrisa luchó por formarse en Severus. El profesor lo tomó en sus brazos, acogiéndolo con tanta suavidad, como si de un momento a otro se le fuera a caer, cosa que no ocurrió.

La puerta siendo abierta de golpe le atrajo a la realidad y con ello, despertando a todo aquel niño y niña que estaba a su alrededor. Draco arrugó su carita en una mueca de molestia y empezó a gimotear. Severus lo meció y el pequeño volvió a su tranquilidad.

No así los otros niños, que al verse en el suelo y sin atenciones, empezaron a llorar levemente.

— ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? —le llegó la pregunta de Remus, llena de sorpresa—. ¿Qué...¿Quién es el que traes entre tus brazos?

Severus se giró, mostrándole al bebé. Remus lo vio desconcertado y unos leves gimoteos le llamaron la atención.

El bebé de cabellos negros se removía incomodo en los brazos de la chica y lloraba quedamente. Sus ojitos arrugados y sus manitas se crispaban en cada gimoteo.

Remus pestañeó varias veces. Topándose con una sustancia pegajosa en sus pies. La observó con ojos entrecerrados y luego barrió con sus dorados ojos a toda la horda de niños en el aula. Empezó a transpirar levemente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se acercó al bebé que seguía removiéndose y se lo quitó con delicadeza a la desesperada chica. El color desapareció de su rostro al identificar el aroma y sobre todo la cicatriz de su _Cachorro_.

— Oh, Harry —gimió. El mencionado le atrapó un dedo, quedándose tranquilo y abriendo sus ojos jade. Gorgoteó encantado y siguió apretando el dedo del mayor. Remus sonrió tiernamente y levantó la vista hasta tenerla en un ligeramente fascinado Severus. La sonrisa de Remus se transformó en una mueca amenazante—. ¡Que maldita poción les hiciste hacer?

Severus hico mala cara, como si hubiese recibido el regaño de su mamá.

— La misma que me arruinaron ustedes en 5to año —respondió sarcásticamente. Rehuyendole y posando su, de pronto tierna, vista en su ahijado—, cuando estábamos en nuestros años en Hogwarts.

Harry bostezó como Draco lo había hecho y se quedó dormido. Como un lindo angelito. Remus sintió un tirón en su pantalón. Descendiendo su aún furiosa mirada se halló a una niña de trencitas, la cual le miraba curiosa, cargando un bulto.

— ¿Señorita... Abbott... que trae ahí?...

La niña le sonrió y se lo mostró mejor.

— Wel... Wes...—trataba de decir la niña, pero no podía pronúncialo.

— ¿Weasley? —le ayudó un Remus incrédulo. La niña asintió—. ¿Ron Weasley? —la niña soltó una risita y volvió a asentir.

**Continuara...  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **

N.A: Joda (disculpen la expresión)... doblemente joda (¬¬u)... he superado mi record y espero que sus expectativas (más vale que sea así TT-TT)... _Verdana_ numero _11_ y el resultado son 29 hojas de Word o.O... (sin contar un fragmento ínfimo y éstas últimas notas). Y todavía pensaba poner la escena de Ás, pero eso ya seria mucho 9.9. Lo de la idea de los equipos fue de Luzy... así que quejas a su persona, no recibo XDDD. Lo de la Medimagia también, lo de Harry y Draco interesados en la materia es de mi invención, no se ust, pero me gusta más esa carrera en ellos que el de ser Auror o espía (en el caso de Draco), no quiero Drama y ust tampoco (se los aseguro sonrisa maniaca).

**ADVERTENCIA** _(Lee esto bajo tú propio riesgo... Es mi excusa por la tardanza y, por ende, parte de mis pensamientos hacia ciertos percances ¬¬)_

...¿Lamento la tardanza? sonrisa inocente creo que eso es ¿vdd? XD. Héa! Que les di una gran cap Aly con pucherito y me costó lo mío uu... Estoy en exámenes de recuperación de parcial. Saque un 9 en una sola materia y los desdichados profes dicen que si no es un 10, no califico en _Competente_, osease (XD), que quedaría en _No-competente_ (La otra palabra suena feo ¬¬u). Así que, aquí me tienen, persiguiendo al amargado profesor que me dejo el 9 en vez de subírmelo al 10, mi consuelo es que nadie (a excepción de los remilgosos, lame botas y barbas) sacó 10 en su clase. Tenia todos los trabajos, ninguna falta, TODO, pero el examen fue otro asunto... Solo una mísera décima de promedio me faltó y me dejó en 9! (Era 9.4). Y a una chica le exentó! No le contó el examen y le exentó! Y a otro chico le puso 10, porque el chico no había podido hacer el examen pues estaba en un concurso de Física... Aly respirando profundamente Odio a los remilgosos ¬¬, no saben lo que cuesta sacarse el 10.  
Haré examen el martes 20. Pero se los juro¡Yo me saco el puñetero 10 y se lo restriego en la cara por mamón!... Y no es que sea una despechada, pero todos lo odian, a nadie le cae bien y para acabarla de fregar, es nuevo maestro. Dice que no estará en el siguiente semestre (5to), que se va a ir a un pueblito y volverá para el 6to semestre. Pero todos gritamos (ahí estaba el profe) sin disimular¡Gracias Dios mió! Y uno que otro comentario diciéndole que se quedara halla, que no era necesario volver por nosotros (el truquito de "nos duele que nos deje" más pobre que halla presenciado en mi vida)... Él solo se rió, creo que pensó que estábamos bromeando... Iluso ¬¬.

**Lamento que hallan tenido que leer esto, pero necesitaba descargarme y nadie en mi casa me escucha ¬¬u. Soy una incomprendida TT.TT. Dejando mi intento de drama:

* * *

****  
Gracias por todos los reviews o! **

**Lady-Weasley-o2: **Gracie! Muchas gracias por tu opinión (me sube los ánimos XD) Nos leemos luego y te mando un besazo!

**CrazyWitch08: **Hi! Jus, tomo tú consejo aquí esta la actualización! A todo el mundo le llamó la atención Ás que la trama original XD. Nos leemos luego y te mando un beso!

**-Demeure-: **Gracie por comentar n/n... y aquí esta la actualización! Nos leemos luego y te mando un besazo!

**Izumi-sakachita: **Izu-chan! Hace mucho que no nos leemos (me refiero al Msn) pero ya arreglaremos eso XDD. ¿te pareció bueno? Camille Lupin (la otra autora) al parecer no piensa seguirlo (Aly niega reprobadoramente) pensaba que ella me superaría en el ámbito del humor... era mas suelta y mas misteriosa que yo, de verdad esperaba leer su fic a la par que yo creaba el mió... ¿sonó a reto no, pero no es así, me gusto mucho su historia... pero weno, me fui por las ramas. Nos leemos luego y te mando un besazo.

**Eri mond licht: **Eri-chan! (Aly le salta en un abrazo en forma de Chibi-Gry-Aly con orejitas de gatito integradas) Gracie por notar mi esfuerzo en el humor! Y sip, es Áspid. Será un gran rollo cuando introduzca mas trama XDD. Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos leemos luego!

**Klau Potter: **Doblemente happy! Ás es todo un hitazo! Aquí tienes la actualización y lamento la tardanza! Nos leemos luego!

**StrellitaKuriel: **(Aly saltando como Piru-loca) Yhea! Adoro que me califiquen con números y exámenes! Muchas gracias! Al parecer todo mundo se ha enamorado de Ás (Aly con sonrisa que no se la acaba) segundo personaje Original y éste se lleva el premio! Tengo otro en mi primer fic, pero no es tan popular XDD 8ademas que no tiene nada que ve con Ás XD). Gracie una vez más y te mando un besazo!

**Nami Ali Sino: **Muchas gracias o/o! Y aquí tienes la actualización, disculpa la tardanza! Un besazo y nos leemos luego!

**Leahnor: **Hi Lea-chan¿Cómo molen las madres de vez en cuando no?...(Aly negando) pero weno, las madres son nuestras adoraciones en muchos sentidos, no podemos odiarlas XDDD. (Aly ríe con una gotita) Todas las chicas se han enamorado de Ás, jus... No me esperaba tanto éxito con ese personaje original, esperaban que llamara atención lo de los bebés. Heo... Debí poner una advertencia, pero como publico con mas frecuencia y familiaridad en Slasheaven (Aly se encoje de hombros), sip, es un Slash, DxH (no escribiré un HxD sino es explícitamente necesario ¬¬u). Lo del FemSlash...también, ah... sobre Ginny con Nottitas... aun no he llegado a ese punto crucial XDDDD. Deja checo las reacciones de mis Betas (a las cuales les dedique el fic). Por cierto, tienes una vida muy ocupada O.O (no había atenido tiempo de comentarlo en las respuesta que puse en el fic de Una Apuesta...Y eso de andar vacunando ¿eres enfermera¿trabajas¿o eres voluntaria? Ô.o... ¿Me saludas a Jonas? El chico me cayó de perlas! Me gustaría que se pasara a leer mis fics y opinara al respecto (la menos éste, es mas suave en todos los sentidos que el 1er ñ.ñ, lo digo por si es muy "inocente" jus, jus, jus). Un besazo y nos leemos luego! PD: Actualiza tu traducción! Quero ver más de Harry en el pasado TToTT!

**Steph: **Hi! (Aly con carita apenada) Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Me gustaría que te pasaras mas a menudo a saludar, me ilusiona saber que les gusta tanto mi escritura... "Una Apuesta..." es mi primer fic, por tanto, no la abandonare, tampoco ésta, no te preocupes XDDD. Y aquí estuvo la 2da actualización, espero que te halla gustado! Un besazo y nos leemos luego!**  
**

**Nyumi: **Hi! De hecho ya lo hay, un nimio cambio en su tonalidad de voz y su humor medio-hostil, lo de los ojos se vera en un futuro... jus, jus, causara malos entendidos xDDDDD. Gracie por mandarme un reviwe, me animas! Weno... Nos leemos luego y te mando un beso! ­

**

* * *

**

**Les mando un besazo y nos leemos luego!**

**Atte: Aly (Yth-chan, Yessi, Alycen...ust escojan XD)**

**PD: _R&R por favor! Aunque sea para saludar de pasadita xD._**


	3. Niñeras Improvisadas

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **

Mon petit angélus, mon petit amour

_Mi pequeño ángel, mi pequeño amor_

**By:**

_Alycen Riddle_

**Disclaimer: **_Nada me pertenece, solo a Jo (Rolling) y sus asociados. Solo son de mi entera propiedad los Originales (Obvio, duh!)_

**Advertencias:** Los personajes son **OoC** (**O**ut **o**f **C**haracter: Fuera de Carácter). Ligero **AU** (**A**lternate **U**niverse: Universo Alterno) pues no utilizare tanto los sucesos del 6to libro. Obvio y conciso **Slash**, aunque es más Shonen-ai pues los implicados son unos peques.

**Nota:**_ ¡Lo siento! (Aly haciendo reverencia exageradamente exagerada ( U) a la tipo Dobby) deberás que me paso, no fue mi intención tardarme un mes entero... O.O... huh, bien, fueron 23 días (los tengo contados XD) pero nunca había tardado tanto... Bueno, algunos ya han de saber por qué, pues, por un bloqueo tamaño familiar... No esperaba que la inspiración se fuera de vacaciones ¬¬u, pero así fue... Err, por error habia subido el cap en mi otro fic (que cabeza hueca soy) ¡Por eso mismo les pido disculpas! Y ahora les dejo de molestar y enjoy:_

* * *

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**_Dedicado totalmente con amor a Piruru-chan y Lluvia Azul  
(Si soy una cursi XD)_**

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

* * *

**§•¤ º0º ¤•§ **

_Capitulo 3_

Niñeras Improvisadas

**§•¤------------------¤ o0o ¤------------------¤•§**

Se deslizaba lentamente, sostenido por una brisa inexistente, recostado boca arriba y sobre un ingente océano de aguas azules. Sin siquiera tocar el agua. Sus brazos yacían detrás de su cabeza, una de sus piernas estaba flexionada y la otra sobre ésta, balanceándose ligeramente. Un expresión que se podría interpretar de profunda meditación surcaba su joven, y a la vez, atractivo rostro.

— **Estúpido enano... **—gruñó levemente, abriendo sus ojos, dejando expuestas sus irises escarlatas, y contemplando el basto firmamento libre de nubes.

Estaba enojado, más no furioso. Un leve reproche al objeto de sus pensamientos se mantenía constante en su, ahora, apacible conciente. Creía haber obtenido el suficiente "tiempo" para poder aclarar el por qué de su actitud con los amigos de Harry. Pero se mentiría así mismo diciéndose eso. Ya tenía la respuesta desde el mismo instante en que el menor le había hablado de ellos. No es que no les agrade... Esta bien, no le agradaban, pero la principal razón era que acaparan mucho la atención de su hermano. Si, lo admitía, era un completo posesivo, y eso mismo le hacia actuar como lo hacía. Conociendo sus afecciones, él creía que se merecía más atención que los propios amigos.

Todos piensan (aquellos que saben de su "existencia") que él era solo una mente más en el cuerpo de Harry, por supuesto, una mente "maligna". Estaban bien idiotas. Él tenía pensamientos, sentimientos, reacciones, deseos, miedos y demás. Propios. Por eso mismo, cuando despertó, dentro de un espacio en completo negro, se había quedado aturdido. Sumándole el hecho de que estaba inmovilizado por cadenas, en apariencia, oxidadas y muy pesadas. Pero lo peculiar del asunto fue que no las sentía. Podría haber despertado con la conciencia de un recién nacido, un bebé, pero no lo hizo. Es como si hubiese vivido con anterioridad y se le hubiera encerrado por un delito que no recordaba haber hecho, borrándole la memoria. Despertando de nuevo en un mundo desconocido, cuando en realidad era la mente de otro ser. Ahora, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese sido creado a partir del conciente de su contraparte, pero sin los recuerdos o emociones características de éste; a partir del fallo del Avada. Esa era su teoría, la de ambos.

Suspiró.

— **Podría haberme dejado ahí... **—murmuró pensativo. Sin embargo eso hubiese significado su perdida de cordura. Rodeado por las opresoras cadenas y dejándole en su soledad, en un espacio totalmente en negro, sin nada, ni nadie. Era para volverse loco.

Pero no lo hizo, se dijo. Sonrió con un toque melancólico. Harry no había notado nada, solo hasta que él se había dispuesto hablarle. Claro, después de encontrarse así mismo, y descubrir que estaba dentro del conciente de otro. Fue sencillo, había notado leves murmullos, sonidos y alguna que otra imagen perdida. Las había visto con desconcierto, hasta que se dio cuenta que eran de otro, no suyas. Había pensado que eran sus "memorias perdidas". Y lo que le llevó a saber que era la contraparte de otro, había sido gracias al vejete come caramelos (como le gustaba decirle). Si, le había hablado a Harry, tratando de figurar que hacía ahí, sin contar que lo estaba desquiciando. Y cuando Harry le había aceptado por fin, las cadenas desaparecieron al instante.

Nunca se pregunto el por qué.

Ahora, sus problemas ya no radicaban en la falta de comunicación... al menos no de parte de Harry. Pues él se había guardado su verdadero sentir. Su sentimiento era egoísta, lo sabía: pedirle que dejara a sus amigos por él, un alma más, era una incoherencia.

Pedía demasiado.

/ Áspid /

Parpadeó lentamente. Le pareció su imaginación o... Nah, solo fue una voz parecida a la del enano y que sonaba angustiada...

El sentido de las palabras le aturdió y de pronto le oprimió.

**— ¿Qué...? **

Se levantó de golpe. De pie, sobre el océano, se quedó quieto, tratando de encontrar otro indicio del estado de Harry. Generaba pequeñas ondas debajo de sus pies descalzos, sin llegar a tocar el líquido. La brisa inexistente mecía sus cabellos largos y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Y lo sintió. Un cambio en la esencia de Harry. Abrió los ojos un poco alarmado, cambiando su tonalidad de rojo a un verde intenso. El enojo dio paso a la preocupación.

Ordenó a su alrededor a cambiar del océano y la tranquilidad a la entrada de los dos espacios respectivos de ellos. Había estado todo el tiempo en la mitad, donde se ponían comunicar y verse, teniendo la ligera esperanza de que Harry le buscara.

Entró a su propio espacio. No había cambio alguno, así que salió y se arriesgó a entrar a la "habitación" de Harry. Nunca lo había hecho sin la presencia de su contraparte. Y le preocupo poder entrar, cuando se supone que Harry debía darle el permiso primero.

Solo que no estaba listo para ver el "nuevo" interior.

—** Debes estar bromeando **—musitó shokeado—. **¿De cuando acá tienes juguetes? **—preguntó, aunque nadie le contesto.

En efecto, la habitación estaba en completo vacía de los anteriores artículos. Regados por doquier, estaban varios juguetes de bebé: cubos, muñequitos, una sonaja, una pequeña pelota y lo que creyó ver: una cuna... una cuna sencilla en la que se supone debe estar la cama de Harry. La decoración ya no era blanca, ahora estaba tapizada de imágenes de adorables perritos. Resolvió no seguir con su escaneo. Se acercó receloso al centro de la habitación. Pesando que Harry le estaba jugando una broma. Más recordó que al chico no le gustaban las bromas. Curioso, constatando que el chico le contaba por la tendencia de su padre y padrino a ellas.

» **Te ha salido bien el chistecito **—habló quedamente, esperando llamar la atención de Harry—, **si querías desconcertarme lo has hecho muy bien, enano, así que deja de lado tu "infantilismo" y sal. **

Silencio.

» **¿Se supone que debo sentirme mejor?... Una broma no arregla tú recién desperfecto, Harry**. —dijo un poco irritado, eso podría sacarlo, pues a Harry no le gustaba que le echaran en cara sus errores. Le hacían sentir peor a que le insultaran. La culpa que siempre se cargaba, siempre sintiéndose mal por los demás. Un defecto que a Áspid le encantaría erradicar de su ingenuo alter-ego.

Un sonido que nunca había escuchado fue su respuesta. Después el abrumante silencio. Resopló irritado y se dispuso a acercarse a la cuna. En uno de sus pasos pisó por accidente un peluche que profirió un sonido agudo. Ás, casi pega un bote por el susto, pero se limitó a bufar mucho más molesto que antes.

» **De ésta no te libras, lo juro... Mira que hacer aparecer juguetes... chist, como si fueras un niñito, hazme el favor... **—farfullaba entre cada paso, esta vez más cuidadoso, sacándole la vuelta a cada juguete que le parecía sospechoso. Si alguien le viera, se reiría bien y bonito. Huyéndole a juguetes como si fueran la plaga.

Ya estando "seguro", se posiciono a un lado de la cuna. No veía nada, pues un dosel blanco le tapaba la vista. Lo quitó cuidadosamente, pensando que probablemente Harry si le había puesto una broma.

Elevó una ceja en completa hilaridad.

» **Joda... ¿Qué se supone que es esto? **—inquirió a la nada. Contemplando a una pequeña personita, la cual le veía con sus curiosos ojitos verdes y extendiendo sus manitas.

Un bebé, fue el mensaje claro de su mente. No se molesto en averiguar el cómo. Detallando al bebé, lo levantó por debajo de los bracitos, lo suficientemente alejado para analizarlo mejor.

Notó ciertos rasgos singulares: los ojos verdes, el abundante cabello negro rebelde que se dejaba ver un poco debajo del gorrito azul, y la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente... Aparte de la ropita en completo azul claro y los guantecitos enteros en sus manos.

»** Esto ya dejó de ser gracioso** —murmuró dejando al bebé en la cuna nuevamente—. **¡Me escuchaste¡Deja de hacer esto! **—exigió girándose y mirando para todos los lados. Deseando que Harry saltara desde una esquina y le dijera lo que tanto quería—. **¡No volveré a dirigirte la palabra si sigues! **

Iba a seguir gritando hasta llegar a los improperios, pero el llanto del bebé le cortó abruptamente.

Inspiró y exhaló varias veces, dándose el suficiente aplomo, pues sentía que lo había perdido desde el inicio. Avanzó de nueva cuenta a la cuna. Mirando reticente al pequeño, el cual le seguía extendiendo sus diminutos brazos. Pidiendo que le cargara, que le tranquilizara. Y Áspid se preguntaba, mientras lo tomaba en brazos¿cómo podía entenderle, si solo profería puros gimoteos y sonidos sin sentido alguno. Repitiendo lo que tanto decía, pero no acompañado del usual humor y diversión:

» **Ser tú contraparte tienes sus ventajas... **

o0º•o0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o

Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts, altas horas de la noche. Despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

Todo el cuerpo docente que se encontraba allí —los que impartirían las clases de verano— yacían esperando la solución del _Incidente de la Poción _(como decidieron calificarle). Albus Dumbledore, inclinado levemente hacia adelante, las manos entrelazadas y su mentón sobre éstas, observaba a todos. Esperando la detallada explicación, y no un simple '¡Severus tuvo la culpa!' de parte de un Remus muy cabreado (una rareza, cabe decir) ó un '¡Que los inútiles alumnos no sepan hacer algo bien no es mi culpa!' de parte de un despechado Severus... Lo bueno es que ahora se encontraban relativamente "tranquilos".

Minerva fue la primera que decidió romper la tensión del momento. Claro, no tan locuaz como se esperaba.

— Veamos... bien... podríamos...—pausó unos segundos, meditando, seguidamente crispó levemente sus delgados labios, y frunció el entrecejo—. No podemos decirles nada a sus padres... Esto debe ser ocultado y solucionado con discreción.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, sin ocultar su creciente sorpresa. Y Minerva enrojeció levemente. Estaba sugiriendo algo nada adecuo a su severa y recta actitud.

Severus y Remus se dirigieron leves miradas de cómplice incredulidad. Cuando lo notaron, cada uno desvió su vista rápidamente.

Albus carraspeó y todos le vieron de nuevo, notando que su director sonreía satisfactoriamente. No encontraban la razón de semejante reacción.

— Minerva tiene razón —le dirigió una sonrisa conciliadora a la aludida—. No podemos decirle nada a nadie. Informarles a los padres seria casi como decirle al Ministerio mismo, decirle al Ministerio es prácticamente confesar que no podemos cuidar a nuestros niños... Que a su vez nos lleva a no poder cuidar bien a Harry, nuestro icono de esperanza...

Severus rodó los ojos, exasperado.

— Pero —habló Podomora Sprout, removiéndose nerviosamente en su asiento— ¿no es exactamente lo que acabamos de hacer?... ¿No cuidar bien a los chicos?...

Todos mandaron "disimuladas" miradas a Severus. Éste solo les fulminó.

— Vamos, aquí nadie tiene la culpa —intervino Albus, notando como se tensaba la situación nuevamente—, fue un accidente.

Severus tuvo ganas de decirle que era su culpa, pues el director había hecho la lista. Debió prevenirlo.

— ¿Exactamente que poción les hiciste hacer? —preguntó Minerva, mirando a Severus suspicaz.

— Una poción escogedora... Simple, practica, sencilla y nada peligrosa —dijo fastidiado—, hasta un niño podría hacerla...

Los presentes les miraron un poco extrañados. Lo que enseñarían debía ser de alto nivel. Era un curso de verano corto, por eso debían de instruir en ámbitos más complicados y de calidad. Sobre todo para la preparación de los 5tos para los TIMO's (debido a la falta de inspectores lo habían atrasado) y los ÉXTASI's para los de sexto.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió la profesora de Transformaciones nuevamente.

— Porque vi la lista —sacó de su túnica el pergamino y se la dio—. El equipo numero tres cabía dentro de los de alto riesgo, y no pensaba sufrir sus patéticas consecuencias sin prever una solución adecuada: Un simple elaboración de prueba —hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Ya notaran que no la pasaron...

Minerva no pudo refutarle nada. Los nombres de Gregory Goyle y Neville Longbottom fueron suficientes para hacerle palidecer.

— Albus —la mujer se giró en pose reprobable—¿Por qué semejante combinación?

El viejo director parpadeó y se reclinó en su asiento.

— Debido a un sorteo —sonrió ampliamente y todos le miraron como bicho raro—. Debía de ser igualitario, no podía escoger equipos así como así. Y así fue el resultado.

Remus carraspeó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, confundido.

— Pero¿no revisaste la lista después? —levanto sus manos, dándole énfasis a su confusión.

Albus asintió con esa sonrisa despreocupante. Y Remus dejó caer sus manos, derrotado.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio y nadie tenia la fuerza de seguir buscando las razones.

— ¿Quién los cuidara? —habló Remus de pronto—, aún quedan los alumnos de 5to, no podemos dejarles sin clases...

— Pero tampoco podemos dejar a los niños sin cuidar —intervino Madame Pomfrey, irrumpiendo en la oficina.

Albus se levantó, dirigiéndose a la medimaga.

— ¿Qué sucedió con los niños?

Madame Pomfrey suspiró cansadamente y permitió que Albus le sentara a un lado de un ansioso Remus.

— Los efectos se perderán por si mismos, paulatinamente —comenzó diciendo lo que todos querían escuchar—, la razón de la diferentes edades es debido a la cantidad de sustancia a la que fueron expuestos, y principalmente, no poseen la mentalidad de antes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Poppy? —preguntó Albus, al darse cuenta en el repentino silencio en que se sumía.

— Tienen la mentalidad de la edad en la que se convirtieron, pero poseen los mismos recuerdos, es decir, saben quienes son los que les rodean, pero no tienen la capacidad de asociarlos a lo que en verdad son —suspiró de nuevo, poniéndose de pie, y alisándose el vestido—. Los reconocerán, si, pero vagamente, y no sabrán diferenciar la razón. Así que, tendrán que tener cuidados especiales, cada uno de los niños y bebés.

La mayoría se vieron incómodos.

— ¿Cada uno? —dijo Podomora, incrédula—. ¿Cuántos son exactamente?

Nadie, a excepción de Dumbledore, Remus, Severus y, por supuesto, Poppy habían visto a los niños. Ahora ellos se encontraban en una habitación especial, todos dormidos y bien cuidados.

Poppy inspiró profundamente. Seria larga la lista.

— Empezare por los más grandes: Ernie McMilliam, Zacharias Smith y Padma Patil, 7años; Lavander Brown, Parvati Patil y Terry Boot, 8 años; Hanna Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchle y Millicent Bullstrode, 4 años; Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Vincent Crabbe, 3 años; Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott y Neville Longbottom, 1 año; Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger, 8 meses y por último, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy de 6 meses... —hizo un gesto de cansancio—. Los más afectados fueron, obviamente, los convertidos en bebés...

Podomora soltó una exclamación preocupada.

— Son muchos, no podemos cuidarlos todo el tiempo. Yo no puedo, cuido de los invernaderos y tengo las horas completas en clases...

Minerva negó levemente ante algunas miradas furtivas que le mandaron.

— Yo tampoco, mis clases son de las que requieren más trabajo y dedicación, no puedo dejar a los chicos de 5to por horas de cuidado.

Poppy resopló levemente.

— Soy medimaga, profesora y encargada de la enfermería, no niñera... —con esa simple explicación se ganó murmullos escépticos, pero la medimaga los ignoró.

— Yo podría —sugirió Hagrid con aires paternos.

— ¡NO! —se apresuraron a decir Remus y Severus, levantándose de su asiento.

El semi-gigante se sorprendió, pero no se ofendió. Pensaba que tanto Remus como Severus estaban entusiasmados con la idea de hacerlos ellos.

— Oh, en ese caso ustedes lo harán bien —dijo Hagrid, un poco de desilusionado por no hacerlo él mismo.

—Seria una magnifica idea —aprobó Albus, sonriéndoles ligeramente.

Severus crispó sus labios, no esperaba ese resultado. No que no deseara cuidar a su ahijado, pero, eso también implicaba cuidar a los demás. No estaba en sus planes hacerlo. Remus, al contrario, lucia un poco nervioso. Le daban la oportunidad de cuidar a su cachorro, pero también a otros niños, era inusual siendo que le limitaban en muchos aspectos por ser un Licáno.

— Pero, director¿Qué hay con las clases? —refuto Severus—, nuestras asignaturas son las mas complicadas e importantes...

— Yo podría ocuparme temporalmente de Defensa, la clase de Pociones la podría enseñar Poppy —la aludida refunfuñó pero asintió, claro, con total frustración—. Bien, en ese entonces no se diga más... Severus, Remus, ustedes serán los encargados de los pequeños hasta que los efectos pasen...

El profesor de Pociones se interpuso en la vista del director, casi con el humillante propósito de suplicar para que no le dejara no esa empresa nada adecuada para su apatía.

— Pero... —trató de protestar, más Remus le había jalado de la túnica, despidiéndose de todos y saliendo del despacho con un poco de violencia.

Finalmente se detuvieron en un solitario pasillo y cuando Severus ya pensaba en reclamarle, Remus se giró y le estampo dolorosamente contra una pared. Con temor, Severus se dio cuenta que la luna llena estaba cerca, por eso lo de la exagerada facilidad con la cual fue sometido.

— Lo diré una sola vez —comenzó Remus tranquilamente, contrastando con su amenazante puño elevado y a escasos centímetros de su rostro—: No trates mal a ningún niño, mucho menos a Harry... Recuerda que son solo NIÑOS, la paciencia es la clave.

Y le soltó con la misma tranquilidad, dirigiéndose con una ligera sonrisa hacia la habitación de los niños.

Severus respiró profundamente, varias veces, hasta sentirse normalmente estoico como siempre. No se lo había esperado, bien, no de parte de Lupin, el normalmente (a veces pensaba que era por hecho divino) tranquilo y apacible licántropo.

Gruñó audiblemente y se encaminó hacia la misma habitación. Ahora solo quedaba cuidar a su ahijado de 6 meses. Negó con preocupación. No sabía nada de bebés, esperaba que Lupin si. Y las cosas estaban más complicadas, pues no sabía en que momento le podrían convocar. Sobre todo, ocultarle al Lord semejante problemática.

Aunque no previeron que los alumnos, aquellos que se libraron del accidente, informaran a sus padres por la nueva incidencia de Hogwarts, que ha su vez, comentaban indignados a los otros padres y compañeros de la comunidad sobre los pobre estudiantes. Se les había escapado que ciertos estudiantes podían ser muy imprudentes y chivatos. Mucho más sino se les advertía en el momento justo.

El Profeta estaba gratamente feliz de obtener tan jugosa noticia para su periódico, el cual ya estaba impreso y listo para ser mandado a cientos de familias por toda Inglaterra Mágica con el encabezado de:

_**Albus Dumbledore lo ha hecho de nuevo: Los alumnos de Hogwarts siendo los nuevamente afectados por su falta de directiva ... padres furiosos reclaman ser ignorantes de todo ... El Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña interviene.**_

Una misiva siempre era muy útil, si se pierde, no comete mucho problema. Claro, sobre todo cuando es dirigida desde Hogwarts, por un simple estudiante ansioso de contar las nuevas a sus cotillas padres y mucho más si le sirven a cierto mago oscuro... Las cartas de unos ignorantes mocosos, sirven, después de todo.

**o0º•o0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o **

Little Hangleton, Mansión Riddle. Campos de Entrenamiento Mortífagos.

El lugar era un centro de concentración de diversas criaturas tanto plantas como animales oscuros. La fauna y la flora del lugar eran en su totalidad mágicas, y se lograba notar, en el centro de todo, un claro lo suficientemente espacioso. Todo dentro de los terrenos de la Mansión Riddle, hecho y creado por Lord Voldemort.

Los candidatos a Motífagos de elite respetable yacían siendo entrenados y probados por los miembros del Círculo Interior en persona. Si todo salía como su Lord deseaba, se convertirían en el nuevo Círculo Externo.

Si, existía tanto el _Interior_ y el _Exterior_, los cuales se destacaban de entre todos los Mortífagos.

Pero la cosa no iba como el Lord "deseaba". Los Generales se confortaban con el infame pensamiento de que aún no se había informado nada de los resultados a su Lord. Gracias a su devota lealtad al difunto Salazar, por ello. En palabras muggles: "gracias vendito Dios por darles más tiempo antes de su penosa tortura".

Aunque eso no les libraba de su frustración.

— Son una panda de patéticos lloricas de mierda —espectó uno de los generales con toda la elegancia que le caracterizaba y el arrastrar de su acento aristocrático—, un mocoso tendría mejores resultados que todos ustedes.

Mientras Lucius Malfoy realizaba una maldición con gracia y efectividad, provocando que un novato saliese despedido y aterrizara sobre un arbusto de apariencia peligrosa; Penrril Parkinson se encargaba de 4 más, hablando banalmente con Vector Crabbe, quien azotaba a un pusilánime con la facilidad de un elefante y con la seguida caída brutal de otro, gracias al igualmente poderoso puño de Geovany Goyle, mientras Medea Zabini, le lanzaba una maldición otro y derribaba a un pobre infeliz con una sola patada en la parte inferior. Era como ejercicio para ellos, por eso la facilidad en que se charlaban entre ellos. Nada les dificultaba tan simple acción:

Una plática común entre aristocráticos Sangre Pura mientras hacían polvo a sus "semejantes".

Zabini sopló para alejar un molesto mechón que le cubría los ojos. Un Mortífago se acercaba por detrás de ella. No llegó a hacer nada, pues Bellatrix Lestrange le hizo un discreto aviso (un sonrisa desquiciada y un dedo señalando), Medea giró y le estampó un puñetazo en la quijada a la par que le golpeaba en los bajos con un efectivo rodillazo. A veces olvidaba que tenía varita.

Se viró hasta definir la cabeza platinada de Lucius. No era tan difícil, era el único rubio oxigenado que resaltaría aún en la más oscura de las noches. Ya le había dicho que eso era peligroso, pero ni siquiera le tomaba la palabra.

— ¡Podríamos hacerlos enfrentarse a nuestros niños! —exclamó Zabini en el mismo momento que lanzaba un certero _Expelliarmus_ a un cobarde que casi se sale del campo de entrenamiento. El infeliz calló en la "amorosas" lianas de una planta peculiarmente malvada, con el asecho de lo que parecía ser una peligrosa bestia esperando por su oportunidad—. Tsk, tsk, tsk, esto es tan fácil que mi pequeño Blaise lo derribaría con un solo golpe y no con magia.

Lucius hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el comentario de la estilizada mujer y sobre todo ante el tonito asquerosamente dulzón.

— Zabini, mantén el carácter adecuado y no menciones de nuevo al desertor de tú hijo.

La aludida le lanzó una mirada peligrosa justo en el momento que le encajaba un puntapié a alguien que pasaba por su lado.

— Ouch... ¡Oye, tranquila! —protestó el afectado.

— Uh, siento eso Nott —decía con una candida sonrisa.

Théoden Nott rodó sus violáceos ojos y lanzó un _Diffindo_ al primero que se le cruzó, por suerte (para un General) fue un simple mortífago que huía de una serpiente convocada, el desdichado recibió una cortada profunda en la espalda, claro, resintiendo después la poderosa mordida de la serpiente, la cual yacía deslizándose por el cuerpo convulsivo.

Lucius sintió pasar algo por detrás, giró levemente sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, al no ver nada se encogió ligeramente de hombros y siguió torturando al novato.

Sin notar al candidato noqueado por un fuerte _Desmaius_ de Rabastan Lestrange, contenido de lanzar el Avada a tan débil contrincante.

— Esto es una total perdida de tiempo —dijo al momento exacto en que dirigía un _Crucio_ al caído y obtenía el asentimiento en acuerdo de su hermano mayor, Rodolphus.

Minutos después no quedaba ningún candidato de pie.

El Círculo Interior se reunió a mitad del campo. Ninguno lucia cansado, no poseían cortes o rasguño alguno, a diferencia de sus agonizantes (pero no muertos) contrincantes. Todos estaban vivos, claro, no podían permitirse bajas en su ejército. Aunque fueran tan inútiles, servían a la causa. Si uno fue tan desafortunado de caer en las garras de una criatura diurna... ese era su problema y lo definían como una simple abandono a la causa. No se acarearían la responsabilidad por un inútil, muerto por una bestia o planta.

— Todos nuestros hijos rehusaron la marca por la buena —comenzó a decir Parkinson, en tono fresco y desinteresado—. Mi hija lo aquejó a que no deseaba ser una vulgar sirviente —resopló con molestia—. Sino es a la buena, a la mala será.

Lucius ató su cabello en una coleta baja. Debido al el ajetreo de patea-traseros-novatos se le había soltado, y elevó una elegante ceja, mofándose. Aunque no tenía por qué, su hijo había hecho lo mismo.

— Están bajo la protección de Dumbledore, además, los mocosos han sido entrenados perfectamente —habló casi con tono quejumbroso, pero entrecerró sus plateados ojos en latente molestia—. No será nada fácil traerlos a la fuerza.

— Podríamos engañarlos —opinó Geovany—, decirles que les perdonamos y así volverían.

— No seas estúpido, Goyle —dijo Théoden, rodando por segunda vez, en solo un lapso de 20 minutos, sus ojos—. Fueron igualmente entrenados en ese ámbito, son demasiado astutos como para caer en artimañas de ese calibre.

— Y si así lo hicieran, yo personalmente, me encargo de hacerles saber que necesitan de más entrenamiento —comentó Penrril Parkinson, con sus ojos cobalto brillando peligrosamente—. No permitiré falta de practicidad en ese aspecto.

— Un castigo no seria suficiente —secundó Vector Crabbe, como si se tratase de una reunión compinche de padres de familia, en contra de la falta de atención en clases de sus niños traviesos.

— ¿Seria mejor si les torturamos? —sugirió Bellatrix Lestrange con una sonrisa sádica y un brillo maniaco en sus oscuros ojos. Al lado de ella, Rodolphus asintió energéticamente. Aunque ni pintaban en la plática, ponían "su granito de arena". De todos modos, Draco era su sobrino.

— No creo que sirva de mucho... Mejor los dejamos con algunas criaturas oscuras y luego los proclamamos (si logran salir ilesos) como el Circulo Externo, no creo que al Lord le moleste —opinó Rabastan Lestrange conciliadoramente, señalando a la patética pila de mortífagos que se quejaban en su agonía, detrás de ellos.

Lucius suspiró cansinamente. No creyendo haber escuchado semejante sarta de idioteces. No del la elite del Lord Oscuro más poderoso de todos lo tiempos. Si su Lord los viera...

Se estremeció con un fuerte escalofrío.

— Todos ustedes son unos imbéciles...

No pudo seguir diciéndoles sus verdades pues la marca en su brazo ardió de pronto, con tal fuerza, que varios soltaron quejidos humillantes. Unos fueron lo suficientemente "fuertes" como para solo mostrar muecas.

— Er... es mi imaginación ó de verdad dolió más que lo acostumbrado —dijo Vector tentativamente.

Y Lucius estuvo tentado a golpearle.

— El Lord está demasiado furioso ó singularmente contento —todos miraron al autor de tan obvio comentario. Descartando de inmediato la segunda opción dicha por un esperanzado Geovany.

Lo último que se dijo antes de desaparecer fue el unánime:

— Me juego a que es lo primero.

**o0º•o0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o **

— Dios, por favor¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes tranquilo? —decía un sorprendentemente desesperado Áspid.

Harry reía todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían. Viendo con notable diversión como Ás traba de zafar su largo cabello de unos de sus puñitos. Había que admitir que el pequeño tenía fuerza. Cuando el afectado lograba soltarse, Harry empezaba a gimotear, claro signo de un llanto. Y Ás no quería lidiar con un bebé llorando. Había tratado de darle unos juguetes, pero, el pequeño se negaba a soltarle e ignoraba los vistosos juguetes. Parecía explorarle, barriendo su inocente y alegre mirada esmeralda por todo el rostro de Áspid, queriendo tocar con sus diminutas manos cada rincón, como queriéndole decir que le gustaba jugar con su rostro. Jugar a expensas del nerviosismo del otro, pues no entendía la actitud de Harry. No del todo.

Y de pronto el pequeño dejó de reír, quedándose tranquilo y viéndole un poco confundido. Ante sus propios ojos, Áspid contemplaba el desaparecer de la criatura en sus brazos. Estaría alarmado sino fuera porque ya sabía que eso pasaba cuando era hora de despertar.

Una imagen borrosa comenzaba a tomar forma frente a sus ojos. No era el controlador, pues Harry no parecía no tener la conciencia suficiente como para ofrecerle el "cuerpo", pero siempre veía todo lo que hacía. Logrando divisar algunas sombras que se movían a su alrededor y algunos sonidos. Le pareció escuchar una voz calida y reconfortante.

Frunció el entrecejo. Ya la había escuchado con anterioridad. Las imágenes se volvieron claras y reconoció a los interlocutores.

Severus Snape el-imbécil-me-cae-de-la-patada y Remus Lupin el-casi-padre-adoptivo-de-Harry.

—...podríamos crear un horario, turnarnos y...

— Podríamos, Lupin, pero no servirá de nada... Se requieren de mucha ayuda para cuidar 21 infantes...

Escuchó —más que vio— el leve gruñido amenazante y el tono hostil del castaño. Sorprendiendo tanto a Severus como a Áspid.

— Somos magos, trata de ser útil y sugiere ideas, Snape... No podemos cuidarlos todos el tiempo sin dejar de lado nuestras propias necesidades.

**¿21 infantes?... Creo, que no es una broma después de todo **—dijo Ás mientras notaba como Harry analizaba su derredor sin soltar el dedo de Remus. Curioso como todo un bebé debe serlo, pero inusualmente analítico.

Harry gorgoteó de pronto, atrayendo la apacible atención de Remus y un suspiro de alivio de Severus, al verse libre de la mirada asesina del castaño.

— Hola, veo que has despertado —suavizó en totalidad su expresión—, es increíble que ahora tengas 6 meses, nuevamente —sonrió tan tiernamente que cualquiera que le viera se derretiría, incluso Severus tuvo que aceptar que se veían adorables, golpeándose mentalmente por ese desliz.

Áspid se sentía ligeramente encogido de sentimiento, al recibir la euforia de Harry por el comentario del adulto y sintiéndose, él mismo, como receptor del cariño de un desconocido (para Áspid).

**Ahora veo la verdadera razón de tú alegría cada vez que hablamos de tú profesor **—comento más para si mismo que para Harry. No esperaba respuesta, pero le sorprendió la pequeña onda de sentimiento. Como de alegría y cariño, obviamente de Harry. Una respuesta. Sin palabras, pero una respuesta después de todo.

Remus pareció muy interesado al verle, bueno, al ver a Harry. Pareció notar y recordar algo de pronto. Frunciendo el entrecejo en concentración, le pidió a Severus que revisara a los otros niños y que él mismo revisaría a los bebés. Severus asintió y se retiró a la habitación continua. Los bebés y niños estaban separados por dos diferentes habitaciones.

En la soledad, mientras los otros bebés dormían, Remus miraba detenidamente a Harry, quien le miraba igualmente.

Inhaló suavemente.

— Si me escuchas y entiendes lo que te digo¿podrías darme un indicio?...

Áspid se desconcertó, y Harry miró más fijamente a Remus, ahora curioso. Hasta que Ás pareció entender el mensaje mandado explícitamente a él y no a Harry. No muy seguro si Harry le entendería, decidió pedirle algo sencillo.

**Harry, podrías... sonreír **

Para la sorpresa y desconcierto respectivo de Áspid y Remus, Harry lo hizo.

— ¿Áspid? —se atrevió a aventurar Remus.

**No del todo, pero... ¿Harry...? **

Harry sonrió por segunda vez, tan natural y dulcemente que a Remus le costo reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, salió rápidamente de la habitación con Harry a un en sus brazos, directo al despacho de Albus.

Era bien sabido que un bebé de escasos 6 meses no sonreía así. Bien, no de esa manera tan clara y perfecta. Rara la vez que sonreían, y cuando lo hacían, no te miraban de esa forma. Una mirada tan... profunda y como si lo supiera todo.

Minutos después, Severus salía de la habitación. Notando que Lupin no estaba. Bufó.

— Al parecer, solo se encargara de cuidar a Potter —torció una sonrisa de desden y se dirigió a la cuna respectiva de su ahijado.

Estaba dormido. Lo iba dejar seguir durmiendo, pero algo al caer y romperse le hizo girar rápidamente. Cachando in-fraganti a un Seamus y Dean de tres años, parados cerca de una lámpara rota con cara de culpabilidad.

Severus suspiró profundamente. Al menos nadie despertó...

— Quiero a mi mami —dijo Millicent saliendo de la habitaron y llorando levemente, seguida de Justin y Hanna, los cuales, al ver a la otra llorando y el rictus de molestia de Severus, empezaron a llorar.

— No lloren —pidió (en realidad exigió) con los dientes apretados.

Su tono solo hizo que se asustaran más y empezaran a llorar más fuerte.

— ¡Quiero a mi mami! —repitió Millicent en un llanto fuerte, haciendo pataleta y logrando que la vena de la frente de Severus sobresaliera con claridad.

— Yo quiero a mi ma' —le siguió en la proeza Hanna, pero no tan exagerada como la otra.

— Sus padres no están, así que quédense quietos y dejen de llorar.

Severus se obligo a sonreír forzadamente. Le salió una mueca un poco escalofriante. Y los niños le vieron fijamente. Ahora, Lavander, Parvati y Terry de ocho años salían con caras somnolientas y miraban extrañados a los otros niños que hipaban ligeramente, pero ya no llorando.

— Bien, así esta mejor... —los miró con incomodidad—. ¿Qué —trago saliva— quieren hacer ahora?

Los niños sonrieron iluminados.

— ¡Comer! —dijo Millicent. Tendencia de toda la vida, noto Severus con cara exasperada.

— ¡Jugar a maquillarse! —dijo Lavander. Se notaba que ni de niña deja su afán de verse grande.

— ¡Si! —le secundó Parvati. La cual nunca se le separaba—. Pero... Padma no esta...

— Hummm... ¿Quién me habla? —preguntó la mencionada de diez años, estirándose y acompañada de Ernie y Zacharias.

— ¡nita! —saltó la niña directo a los brazos de su hermana gemela—. ¿Jugamos a maquillarnos?

La chica parpadeó desconcertada y se soltó rápidamente.

— No empieces Parvati —dijo con fastidio, y luego dirigiéndose al profesor de pociones. Quien veía todo con cierta perplejidad—. ¿Sabe donde están mis padres?

Severus pestañeo fugazmente.

— Srta. Patil... —no sabia que decirle¡nadie le dijo que los chicos de 10 años serian más perspicaces!—. Están... en un viaje de... de... —estaba tartamudeando delante de una niña¡Merlín!

Padma le miró con comprensión, al parecer le había interpretado a su manera.

— ¿Viaje de negocios¿otra vez? —le ayudo sin darse cuenta. La chica empezó a mostrase molesta—. ¡Son imposibles! —y se retiró a sentarse en el sofá, junto a Lavander y Parvati, quienes comenzaban a jugar con una muñecas que encontraron por ahí.

Severus suspiró imperceptiblemente y sintió como le jalaban la túnica. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con una de sus Slytherin's.

— ¡Quiero comer! —dijo Millicent en un gritó cuando se dio cuenta que le miraba.

Severus se obligó a morderse la lengua ante el posible comentario que paso fugazmente por su mente.

— En unos momentos...

— ¡Tengo hambre! —repitió cortando a Severus.

— ¡En unos momentos lo haremos! —dijo marcadamente y mostrándose amenazante.

Millicent comenzó a llorar nuevamente, y esta ves, los bebés comenzaban a despertar. Cuando ya pensaba en dormir a la niña a base de magia, Remus apareció con Harry riendo (eran gorgoteos, pero se interpretaban fácilmente como risas) en sus brazos. El castaño estaba igual de divertido, al parecer.

— ¿Dónde habías estado? —reclamó Severus con cierto reproche y molestia.

Remus le miró confundido ante tanto alboroto, aunque, secretamente por el tono.

— Con Albus, necesitaba consultarle algo... ¿Sucede algo malo?

Severus resopló y señaló con obviedad a todos los niños. Ya no lloraban, pero veían muy interesados al sonriente señor y al bebé en sus brazos.

Remus contuvo una risita. Era tan divertido ver a Severus rodeado de niños y sobre todo, sin saber que hacer.

— Bien, sostenme a Harry.

Severus hizo lo que le pidieron, no exento de la molestia al tomar al chico Potter. Porque para él seguía siendo el arrogante Potter.

Harry le miró fijamente con un poco de incomodidad, como si adivinara los pensamientos del profesor. Empezaba a removerse entre sus brazos y hacia pequeñas muecas de la misma incomodidad. Al parecer se rehusaba el llorar ante él.

Severus elevó una ceja en total extrañeza. Interesante.

Con Remus, éste se agachó hasta la altura de Millicent y le regaló una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Milly? —preguntó suavemente y acariciando su cabeza.

Millicent le miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Le gustó como le llamaba y mucho mas la bonita sonrisa.

— Tengo hambre —murmuró avergonzada por comportarse así frente a tan lindo señor.

— Bien, entonces los llevare a comer, ahora ¿esperarías con tus compañeritos?

La niña asintió y se alejó hacía Lavander, quien ya pintaba imaginariamente a su muñeca.

Remus se irguió y se acercó a los bebés. Ron seguía profundamente dormido junto a Blaise. Hermione se removía inquieta pero aun dormía junto a Pansy. Los bebés de un año, Theodore, Neville y Gregory estaban despiertos, pero jugaban con los juguetes a su alrededor. Draco, estando solo en su cuna, observaba a su alrededor con sus ojitos plateados llenos de curiosidad.

— Draco está despierto —le informó a Severus.

El profesor de pociones se acercó aún con Harry en sus brazos. En el instante en que se lo regresó, Harry tomó el dedo de Remus como acto reflejo y le lanzó una última miradita profunda a Severus. Se notaba que no le gustaba separarse del castaño.

Severus decidió ignorar ese hecho, acercándose a la cuna y tomando a su ahijado. Ya en sus brazos, Draco miró todo lo que tenia a la vista. Le agradaba estar en brazos del señor de cabello largo y le agradaba como le sonreía.

— En el camino hacia acá, Dumbledore me aclaró que era preferible no salir de aquí, así que instaló un comedor en aquella habitación —comenzó Remus, señalando hacia un lado de Severus—. Podrías llevarlos, a los niños, yo me encargo de Draco —dijo mientras acomodaba mejor a Harry y le extendía el brazo libre. Los bebés eran adorablemente pequeños así que no represento problema el tomar a Draco.

Ambos bebés quedaron exactamente uno frente al otro. Draco vestía con un conjunto en completo, de color verde oscuro, incluyendo gorrito, al parecer, Severus tenía mucho que ver con ello. Llevaba las manos libres, al parecer que se había quitado los guantecitos mientras dormía.

De pronto, ambos bebés se quedaron quietos, viéndose el uno al otro. Remus les observara muy interesado, esperando. Y Draco movió su manita hasta atrapar la enguantada de Harry, por la cercanía fue sencillo hacerlo. Harry no pareció molesto, pero aún seguía mirándolo fijamente.

Remus resolvió hacer una prueba. Los acerco más y esperó a que Harry hiciera algo.

Harry gorgoteó en algo que pareció ser una risita y Draco se la devolvió sin soltarle la mano.

— Vaya, al parecer se van a llevar muy bien ustedes dos —les habló Remus suavemente—. ¿Quién lo diría?

Severus apareció segundos después con una cara de profunda molestia.

— Quieren que el señor de la sonrisa bonita les acompañe, sino, no comen —fue todo lo que dijo en indignación y se metió de nuevo al comedor rumiando incoherencias.

**o0º•o0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o **

Ministerio de Magia. Despacho del Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour.

Con su bastón en mano y caminando de una lado a otro con su ya acostumbrado cojeo, Scrimgeour meditaba sobre las nuevas "noticias".

Un memorando descansaba descuidadamente sobre su pulcro escritorio. En el cual se le informaba con premura sobre el nuevo incidente de Hogwarts.

Los alumnos de 6to curso, pronto a ser de 7mo, habían sufrido cambios alarmantes, a cusa de una poción inestable y ahora son solo vulnerables niños. Remarcado el vulnerables.

El ministro aún resentía la intervención de Albus Dumbledore en contra de su idea de colocar a Harry al lado del ministerio. Como toda imagen de esperanza debe serlo. El Elegido debía de aportar a la causa, se decía todo el tiempo.

Pero el viejo rector de Hogwarts siempre intervenía. Había que ameritar su compartimiento imprudente ante el chico. Ante el leve rechazo mismo de Harry Potter, al figurar por su cuenta que eso era manipulación, él mismo le había dicho que El Elegido, DEBIA ser utilizado. Harry se había indignado y le había rechazado en redondo.

— Pero ahora ya no tiene la conciencia para hacerlo —se dijo con una sonrisa ambiciosa—. Además, no podemos dejar a los _vulnerables_ niños en esas condiciones.

No que le importaran los demás, solo necesitaba al_Elegido_. Sin embargo necesitaba la fachada perfecta de unos padres indignados. No cometería los crasos errores de Cornelius Fudge.

**Continuara... **

N.A: Ah, Oki doki... les gusto? Valió la pena la espera? Oh dios, espero que si. Si les desconcertó la escena de los mortífagos... pues no entiendo por qué XD, les había dicho que habría humor negro... aunque note que no pareció tan así XDDDD. Muchas chicas me han dicho algo que no esperaba y que me hicieron sentir realizada: Aman al personaje de Áspid... Y Ás las ama se lo aseguro!...

Me han sugerido mucho también, que le de un cuerpo propio... Eso depende de ciertas circunstancias, la idea de crear una parte Sly y Gry en cuerpos distintos, pero ya es idea de otra... aún así dependiendo de sus comentarios me encargare de arreglar el asunto a nuestra convencía (mía y a la de mis Betas-cumpleañeras XD) Así que... ¿Qué dicen¿Quieren un cuerpo para Ás? voten en el comen XD. Por cierto... ¿Qué opinan de mi descripción del los padres del Circulo Interior de Slytherin? Hay diferencia, saben: Círculo Interior de la Elite Mortífaga (los padres) y Círculo Interior de Slytherin (los chicos) opinen! XDDD. Ya que he recuperado mi inspiración, pronto escribiré el desorden que harán los peques... Y no lo escribí aquí pues la mayoría deseaba saber que había pasado con Ás ¬¬u.

_**Nota especial: **aquellos que esperan actualización de "Una Apuesta..." se tendrán que esperan un ratito más, perdón! Pero es que aun voy por la mitad, y se supone que debo poner un poquitin de drama y misterio en el sig cap... Amm, debido a mi anterior bloqueo, me recomendaron traducir, si les interese estáenentre lso demas fics, paraque chequen tantito _**Two Dangerous Wishes.**

Gracias por leer y por sus reviwes!...

_**R&R** (**R**ead and **R**eviwe: Lectura y Comentario) por favor!_

Kisses y nos leemos luego!

**Aly-chan (Yth-chan)**


	4. Perspectivas

**Notas del Autor:**

_Si, seré mendiga XDDD. Primero que nada: **I'm Soooooooo sorry! (Lo siento tanto!)** Lamento a horrores mi tardanza. Pero tengo buena excusa, comencé el ultimo año de prepa hace tres semanas... y no me ha dado tiempo de nada, y sumándole, entré a un concurso de Química. He tenido las ultimas semanas yendo a ascesorias para desempolvar mi cerebro, tenia desde hace 1 año y medio desde que no veo nada de química... Quién me manda andar aceptando XDD. Les dejo leer para ver si eso es suficiente para resarcir mi enorme tardanza. _**Advertencias, aclaraciones y toda esa honda, en los anteriores caps, (más en el 3ro)**. _R&Reviwe_

**§•¤ º0º ¤•§ **

_Capitulo 4_

Perspectivas Detrás de las Mascaras

**§•¤------------------¤ o0o ¤------------------¤•§**

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**_Dedicado totalmente con amor a Piruru-chan y Lluvia Azul  
(Si soy una cursi XD)_**

°º¤ø,¸ º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña. Sala de Conferencias.**

Un gran número de personas yacían congregadas en la espera de la presencia del Ministro Scrimgeour. Muchos platicaban entre si, intercambiando opiniones sobre el tema de los _Niños de Hogwarts_, como se decidió clasificar en el archivo. O simplemente discutían la posición del nuevo Ministro; de cuanto duraría en el puesto o en que momento sus prioridades se convertirían en las de Fudge. Podría decirse que fue toda una algarabía descubrir que Cornelius Fudge estaba siendo demasiado negligente como Ministro o tal vez fue predecible... hasta cierto punto. Pero esa era la realidad, la cual, la Comunidad Mágica se rehusaba a ver con anterioridad.

Ahora que las pruebas se hicieron evidentes durante el ataque al Departamento de Misterios, donde _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ y sus fieles sirvientes los _Motífagos_, atacaron directamente al Ministerio, lo que logró el inminente caos en tan escaso tiempo. Sobre todo, bajo sus propias narices y en testigos de unos niños de 15 años; torturados y casi asesinados, y vaya, sumándole otro vergonzoso hecho: la inocencia de Sirius Black, eso fue uno de sus peores errores. Fudge hizo bien en dejar el puesto. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Muertes aquí, muertes allá; Lord Voldemort estaba de vuelta y no dejaba de dar a conocer su resurrección. El Mundo Mágico estaba en pánico total. Total... Estaban recibiendo lo que merecían...

En esos momentos el tan esperado Ministro hizo acto de aparición, con su intimidante presencia a la vanguardia, pero con su afable educación. Denotaban sus rizos color ocre con atisbos de líneas grises y sus tupidas cejas, tenía ojos amarillentos y una mirada intensa tras sus gafas de armazón metálico, era muy alto y se movía con gracia a pesar de que caminaba con una leve cojera. Daba una impresión inmediata de astucia y dureza. Una apariencia de líder en tiempos de guerra. Aunque la palabra seria otra: Hipocresía. Todo mundo se rige de palabras superfluas y gestos hipócritas.

– Buenas tardes, caballeros, damas –saludó con gesto apresurado, obvio, sin perder sus modales–. Ya estarán enterados de los acontecimientos ocurridos hace dos días en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts.

La mayoría murmuró en acuerdo y otros solo se limitaron a asentir con un movimiento de su cabeza. Algunos claramente tenían pintado el desconcierto en su cara, lo que significaba que no se habían enterado del asunto que se le aquejaba tan prolija situación. Scrimgeour suspiró de forma ligera y entrelazó sus manos por encima de la larga mesa en donde todos se encontraban.

– Podría aclarar primero, qué haremos con el puesto de Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica –se atrevió a asentar una voz que luchaba entre ser convincente y dubitativa.

El Ministro de Magia no giró a ver la fuente de la indirecta, pero barrió con su mirada, casi predadora, a todos los presentes. Quienes murmuraban quedamente, dándole la razón a aquél que había hablado. No era más que uno de los trabajadores en ese departamento, obligándose a presentarse a falta de Jefe departamental. Empero, su aportación no dejaba de ser esencial.

– Amelia Bones acaba de morir –reprochó una segunda voz. Como si hablar del tema representase una ofensa a su memoria. Y varios comentarios le apoyaron.

El Ministro se obligó a sonreír apretadamente.

– Necesitamos sustituirle, sí; una pena su horrenda situación, pero, estamos en tiempos de guerra –hizo una pausa, para ver el efecto de sus palabras y continuó con voz dura–: El Innombrable esta cada vez más latente en cada situación del Mundo Mágico, por eso mismo necesitamos un Jefe de Seguridad Mágica, claro –los murmullos en acuerdo no se hicieron esperar y Scrimgeour alzó sus manos pidiendo silenció–. Pero no podemos manejar dos cosas a la vez, caballeros, necesitamos resolver el problema de nuestros niños primero...

Varias cabezas se asentaron en acuerdo, acompañadas de palabras confirmando sus prioridades. Otros mostraban gestos suspicaces.

– Sugiero que coloquemos a los afectados bajo la protección y la tutoría del Ministerio, claro, con el apoyo incondicional de los padres.

Algunas personas se vieron sorprendidas y otras conformadas. Escasas fueron las que mostraron gestos alarmados o negativos.

– ¿Qué hay con Albus Dumbledore? –vino una voz de entre los murmullos.

El Ministro Scrimgeour no se mostró interesado en el autor, pero si en la pregunta.

– Creo que no habrá problema. Si los padres apoyan nuestra decisión, no lo habrá –dirigió una mirada significativa a uno de los hombres a su lado. Quien asintió ligeramente.

– ¿Hay pruebas de que Dumbledore halla sido negligente como para que le quitemos su autoridad? –preguntó nuevamente la misma voz.

Rufus Scrimgeour frunció el entrecejo y luchó para no mostrar su disconformidad al dejar caer su mirada sobre la presencia del hombre, Arthur Weasley. Después de todo, Weasley trabaja en el mismo piso donde solía hacerlo Madame Bones. Segundo Nivel, en el Departamento del Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles. Pero sobre todo, tenia una estrecha relación con el viejo Director, y eso le hacia sospechoso ante los ojos del Ministerio.

– Han habido varios incidentes en su Colegio, y creo que no es el momento de comentarlos –evidenció-evadió el Ministro, impersonalmente–. En todo caso, Dumbledore ya tiene suficiente con sus otros alumnos. He de suponer que solo un grupo fue afectado¿o me equivoco? –alguien le pasó una carpeta abierta, donde se aclaraba cada una de las situaciones ocurridas en Hogwarts en los últimos años. Principalmente la reciente. Scrimgeour frunció el entrecejo ligeramente y cerró la carpeta–. No, no equivoco, los futuros alumnos de 7mo fueron los afectados y los chicos de 5to (futuros de 6to) no estuvieron presentes en el dilema. No hay personal capacitado en el cuidado infantil y Dumbledore aún no encuentra una cura rápida –suspiró ligeramente despectivo y centró su atención en un pergamino que descasaba debajo de sus manos–. He recibido una carta suya, donde me explica que los efectos desaparecerán gradualmente. No desconfió de sus palabras –había un poco de ironía en su tono, más nadie le dio importancia–, pero no confió en los Mortífagos.

Alzó la vista captando las expresiones impactadas de muchos.

– Si, caballeros, hay problemas con los seguidores del Innombrable. Si el Ministerio ya se ha dado cuenta, no veo por qué ellos no lo hallan hecho ya.

– ¿En donde basa sus suposiciones? –salió la pregunta inquisidora de uno de los Jefes de Departamento. Suponía que de uno de los que no tenían mucho que ver con la Seguridad, pues era muy obvia la posibilidad.

– Fui Jefe de los Aurores antes de asumir el cargo como Ministro –replicó suavemente, pero imponente–, dentro de mis estándares de trabajo lograba notar que la Información se propicia a una velocidad sorpréndete sino se es cuidadoso. El incidente no fue comprimido a tiempo. Los periódicos Mágicos ya imprimieron sus noticias y, a estas horas, ya están entregadas en los hogares de miles de familias mágicas en todo el mundo. No me sorprendería que alguno de los seguidores del Innombrable tenga uno en su poder, o que el mismo Innombrable reciba el diario del día –sonrió lacónicamente y provocó varios sobresaltos por la sola idea escabrosa e hilarante.

– Sigue siendo intranscendente, si los chicos están resguardados tras las paredes de Hogwarts –alegó una bruja que debía ser muy fiel a Dumbledore, debido a lo ferviente que sonó.

– El lugar más seguro del Mundo Mágico, después de Gringots –aportó Arthur con la misma vehemencia.

Scrimgeour hizo una mueca, pero logró contenerla a tiempo.

– No lo dudo, pero necesitan especialidades para ese tipo de problemas. No poseen familiaridad en el ámbito en el cuidado infantil. Así que, si los padres lo aprueban ¿Quién está a favor de la protección directa del Ministerio?

Varias manos se alzaron, entre ellos los representantes de los Departamentos de Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia. Los principales y los de más valía: la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores. El de Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no contaba con representante permanente; su voto no valía. Los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot tenían como líder representativo a Albus Dumbledore, pero debido al roce hostil en el tema del Elegido, Albus no se encontraba presente.

– Que así sea –declaró con una expresión satisfecha–. Tan pronto como obtengamos las respuestas de los padres, esto se llevara acabo. La reunión ha terminado, pueden irse ¡Muchas gracias por su presencia!

Siguiendo la petición, todos se levantaron, entre charlas del mismo tema y despedidas; para ir a consultarlo con la almohada. Ya era un poco tarde.

Uno de los que se retiraban junto a otra persona, se reía entre dientes. Ya a las afueras del Ministerio, se adentraron en un callejón oscuro y se llevaron las capuchas a la cabeza. Permitiendo que sus transformaciones pasaran y volvieran a su imagen natural. Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras un de ellas sacaba su varita y tomaba una lata de aluminio de los sucios y nauseabundos suelos. Hizo una mueca de asco y susurró un conjuro. La segunda figura ya no se pudo contener y habló:

– Scrimgeour no se da cuenta que tiene al enemigo bajo sus narices. El Lord lo supo mucho antes y ya previó esto. Solo faltaba confirmarlo –decía con entusiasmo y ensoñación dignas de un infante de 5 años.

La otra persona pareció contenerse y al final soltó un suspiro resignado.

– El Lord siempre sabe lo que hace –contestó con aburrimiento.

– ¿Crees que éste nuevo Ministro sea lo suficientemente listo para tomar la palabra del Lord?

– No –contestó mecánicamente, para agregar pensativo–: Es muy... ambicioso. Justo como Cornelius... Curioso –comenzó un conteo con su mano libre, después de guardar la varita. 5... 4...

El otro rió de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en claro desacuerdo. 3... 2...

– Es más correcto: gracioso –tomando justo a tiempo la lata y desapareciendo en un remolino de colores.

**o0º•o0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o **

Hogwarts.

– No me parece gracioso –espectó Remus Lupin–. Nada, nada gracioso¡Milly, recoge eso y después hablamos de tu compartimiento. ¡Justin¿Crees que no te vi, pequeñazo¡Suelta eso y discúlpate con Hanna!... Terry dile a Parvati y Lavander que dejen de jugar con el gato y que se laven las manos. ¡Seamus y Dean, dejen de jalarle el pelo a Padma! –su tono bajó varios decibles, muy peligrosos–: es más grande que ustedes y les puede regresar los golpes, y yo no le voy a detener... –se escucha una queja de la chica (presumible efecto de su ultimo jalón de pelos) y un golpe sordo de algo rompiéndose. Remus tuvo suficiente–. ¡A VER¡TODO EL MUNDO AL COMEDOR! –silenció y los niños sorprendidos no se movían–. ¡AHORA! –se escucharon varios sonidos, quejas, grititos y finalmente la puerta al ser atravesada por un estampida de niños. Suspiró y miró a cada lado de la habitación de juegos, estremeciéndose ante el desastre–. ¡Severus!

El susodicho apareció con dos bebés en brazos. La antes pulcra túnica negra, ahora cubierta de algo verdoso y una que otra mancha de café, y lo más notable: el cabello sostenido en una coleta... Remus no quiso preguntar la razón de tan inusual factor y le sonrió tímidamente.

– ¿Todavía ocupas a Dobby?

Severus enarcó una ceja y negó ligeramente. Miró su derredor y suspiró hondamente.

– ¡Dobby!

Con un 'plop' el elfo domestico apareció presto y sirviente. Miró entusiasmado a los dos hombres y luego a la habitación. No pregunto. Nada perezoso, empezó a arreglar la habitación con varios chasquidos de sus dedos. Ah, claro, también le hizo el favor a Severus de arreglarle. Lo único que indicó que Severus estaba agradecido fue la micro-mini-sonrisa que cruzó como un rayo por su siniestra expresión. Vamos, no sabia porqué sonreía tan abiertamente (lo que él creía mucho) con Remus y no podía con nadie más. "_Siiiiiiii, niega lo inevitable_" la conciencia se presenta en momentos incorrectos, siempre... "_Maldita sea_".

– Gracias Dobby –suspiró Remus. Tomando a uno de los bebés de los brazos del profesor de pociones.

– ¡De nada señor Remus Lupin, señor¡Dobby esa feliz de ayudar, señor Remus Lupin, señor! –y con eso, volvió a su tarea, tarareando una canción incomprensible.

Saliendo del cuarto de juegos, Remus y Severus se mantenían en un silencio confortante.

– No es tan difícil como pensé –comentó Severus de pronto.

Remus se sobresaltó un poco, pero terminó sonriendo calidamente y Severus sintió que algo se retorcía en su estomago. Parpadeó y se dedicó a observar el bebé en sus brazos, para alejar esa extraña sensación.

– No lo es –concordó Remus. Su sonrisa decayó un poco, convirtiéndose en una afectada–. No cuando su sistema no está lleno de glucosa.

Hubo otro lapso de silencio del pasillo a la puerta del comedor. Y Severus sonrió, llevándose una mano a la boca –lo que el bulto en sus brazos le permitía– reteniendo una risita. Remus lo notó con todo el asombro del mundo y se permitió pensar que eso se había visto muy tierno. Pero primero muerto antes que decirlo frente al estoico profesor.

Severus se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y bajó la mano rápidamente, colocándola bajo el bebé. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa casi imperceptible y se rehusó a mirar al castaño.

– ¡Oie! –les llegó una vocecita interrumpiendo el momento.

Ambos hombres miraron hacía el origen, directo al dintel de la puerta. Un niño pequeño, de color, ojos de un café claro y sonrisa traviesa yacía por entre la puerta abierta.

– Dean –sonrió Remus–. ¿Están todos en la mesa?

El niño asintió, llevándose un dedo a los labios y mirándoles con cierta diversión. Como si él supiera algo que ellos no. (**N.A:** _¬¬U_)

– Bien –habló Severus girándose levemente hacía Remus–. Ya he alimentado a los bebés, se encuentran dormidos –titubeó un poco pero le regaló una pequeña sonrisa "_¡Ajá!_" fastidiosa conciencia. Y Severus mandó a volar a su conciencia, aunque el nerviosismo era enorme–. Ve y come; yo me encargo de cuidarles el sueño.

Remus abrió ligeramente la boca y la volvió a cerrar, igual de nervioso.

– Gracias –dijo en tono moderado, no sabiendo exactamente como reaccionar ante el gesto de buena voluntad.

Cuando Remus atravesó la puerta, Severus se permitió suspirar con alivio. Parecían dos adolescentes que... frunció el ceño.

– Ridículo –musitó por lo bajo.

Entrando a la habitación de lo bebés, se dio cuenta que Gregory, Longbottom y Theodore ya estaban despiertos, jugado con los cubos de plástico.

Gregory trataba de quitarle uno de los cubos a Neville, quien lo traía en la boca, que a la vez se escondía detrás de Theodore. Y el bebé de ojos violetas fulminaba feamente a Gregory, como diciéndole que si se acercaba a Neville, le iba a golpear. Al parecer, Gregory captó la advertencia, pues se alejó con un pequeño ceño fruncido y se puso a jugar con un oso de por ahí. Neville por fin pudo salir detrás de Theodore, y ante el asombro de Severus, éste le dio un beso fugaz al Slytherin... en la boca. Theodore le recompensó con una sonrisa brillante.

Y solo tenían 1 año.

Severus sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendía ver eso. No que fuese una aberración, al contrario, era normal que un bebé besara en la boca, es lo que los adultos suelen hacer con sus hijos, un inocente beso de cariño. Lo que le resultaba hilarante era que –ni a punta de varita– Longbottom se acercaría a Nott, el chico más frío que halla conocido... "_De tal padre..._".

Colocando al bebé de sus brazos en la cuna respectiva, se permitió sonreír suavemente. Decir que sufría el tener en su tarea rutinaria el que cuidar de esos niños seria una gran hipocresía –lo que en realidad mostraba ante los demás cuchicheos del resto del plantel– más bien, era una experiencia que siempre quiso experimentar. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad... solo con Draco, y solo fueron escasos momentos. Momentos arruinados por Lucius y su prepotencia, por supuesto.

– ¿Tienes un momento? –le llegó la voz de Remus.

Girándose, visualizó la cabeza castaña asomándose por la puerta, para seguidamente asentirle, permitiendo que Remus entrase y colocara a Harry en la cuna al lado de Draco.

– Veo que no has comido –constató Severus. No era difícil saberlo, después de todo, comer con los niños en la mesa era recibir un baño de restos de alimento volando como proyectiles a tú persona. Remus estaba pulcro, aunque un hechizo de limpieza era factible, confiaba más en su predicción.

– No lo hecho –admitió Remus, levemente avergonzado–. Necesitaba pensar en ciertas cosas... Tienen que ver con Harry.

– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me habría de interesar? –increpó con cierta curiosidad. Más no lo mostró. Lo que sí dio a ver fue su aprensión al tema 'Potter'.

Remus suprimió el deseo de entornar los ojos, en lugar, le dio una mirada inquisidora.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando lo fuiste a recoger con los Dursleys?

Severus frunció un poco el entrecejo. ¿Cómo no recordarlo? El chico había sido particularmente desagradable. Cosa que no le sorprendía, pero si extrañaba un poco. Por lo regular, el chico nunca se le ponía al "tú por tú" tan directamente. Pese a todo, no era de su gran interés el pequeño arrogante de Potter.

– No veo la conexión –habló finalmente.

– ¿No te diste cuenta de su comportamiento? –repuso Remus, elevando ambas cejas.

"_Eso era justamente lo que acaba de pensar_"

– No fuera de lo común.

– ¿No fuera de lo común? –repitió Remus, incrédulo–. Harry es más... agudo –dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin le necesidad de darle razones a Severus de señalar de mala forma a Harry.

– 'Agudo' no seria el calificativo que yo le daría –refutó Severus, desdeñoso. Contradiciendo ingeniosamente a Remus, claro, el profesor no lo sabía.

– El punto es que Harry no parece ser el mismo desde Junio –ignorando el comportamiento de Severus, comenzó a cambiarle la ropa a Blaise, quien estaba despierto desde hace unos minutos, mirando con sus grandes ojos ámbar a los dos hombres que hablaban amenamente... Ameno en lo que cabe decir.

– Aún no veo tú punto –ligeramente exasperado, también comenzaba a cambiar a Draco. Éste, al ser despertado por el hombre de cabellera negra, comenzó gimotear en son de protestar. Obviamente quería dormir más.

– Supongo que conoces personas que posean doble punto de vista ante lo que les rodea –comenzó con voz monótona. Como si le parecería tedioso hablar en forma teórica. Mientras colocaba un gorrito azul marino en la cabeza castaña de Blaise y le daba un chupón para que se entretuviera. Éste, encantado, no se rehusó.

– Son personas que sufrieron un trauma lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerles creer que poseen un segundo ser o plano en su interior o derredor..., específicamente en la mente –afirmó Severus, igual de monótono pero arrastrando ligeramente las palabras, como si fuese una de sus clases "normales". Al terminar de cambiar al rubio bebé, lo dejó al lado de Longbottom y Theodore, por supuesto, en un cómodo cojín, pues tenía a penas 6 meses. No podía sostenerse del todo por si mismo. Draco le sonrió juguetonamente, para luego ponerse a "hablar" (gorgojear) con su amiguito Théo.

– Más o menos –dijo Remus, acercándose a Harry y regalándole un gesto juguetón. Severus entornó los ojos, Remus no lo vio, pero si lo hubiese visto, para ser honestos, le hubiera valido un comino. Era su cachorro al que cuidaba–. Sin embargo, a lo que me refiero es sobre una _verdadera_ segunda perspectiva.

– ¿Perspectiva o mentalidad?... Por cierto... ¿Qué es ese olor? –arrugando la nariz.

Remus se lo pensó por unos momentos, al mismo tiempo, quitándole el pañal a Harry. Hizo una mueca sumamente afectada ante lo que sus dorados ojos encontraron y su sensible nariz capto con dolor. "_¡Merlín¿QUÉ. ES. ESO? Ewwwww... ¡Qué #¬€ le di de comer? Había olvidado los pormenores de un bebé..._"

El profesor de pociones lo notó y se alejó prudentemente unos pasos.

"_¿Miedo a un pañal?_" la mente de Severus lanzó con toda la saña de su negro corazón. Respondiendo con todo el veneno que su mente era capaz de imprimir: "Potter siempre hace algo que arruine mi día" A lo que su propia mentalidad respondió de regreso: "_Tú ahijado hizo lo mismo, pero a conveniencia, se lo dejaste a ese elfo_"

– Ambos –contestó finalmente Remus. Elevó el pañal sucio a una altura considerada y alejada. Como si fuese un desecho radiactivo, y abrió con un pie el bote de basura, dejándolo caer.

Al parecer, Harry notó los rictus de ambos hombres, y al _parecer_ se le hizo divertido, pues gorgojeó –en su idioma: riéndose– y levantando sus piernas, mostrando desvergonzadamente sus partes. Era un bebé, todo lo que les pareciera grotesco a los adultos, para él era una diversión histérica.

Y Severus le lanzó una mirada desagradable al bebé, notando desde su punto de vista la diversión de Potter a costa de su dignidad. Para el Jefe de Slytherin, Potter se burlaba. No un simple bebé.

El gesto compungido no les dejo por varios minutos.

– Emmm... ¿Cómo era eso de "ambos"? –habló de nuevo. Atrayendo la atención del castaño, quien todavía arreglaba a Harry.

– Ve las cosas de dos formas diferentes... –empezó a enumerar.

"_Áspid gusta de ver lo malo de la gente, Harry hace lo contrario_" pensó al mismo tiempo.

»– Su opinión varia según a quién le preguntes...

"_Piensa que Harry es demasiado indulgente con cada una de sus decisiones_"

»– Sus gustos comenzaron a variar...

"_Le fastidia todo lo que a Harry le fascina..._"

»– Y sobre todo, piensa que el sentimentalismo es para débiles, por eso ya casi no le veo disfrutar como antes...

"_Estoy seguro que a Áspid le cae mal todo aquello que muestre sensibilidad, y Harry se siente identificado con la sensibilidad_"

Hubo una pausa de parte de Remus, y Severus se dedicó a mirar como Draco colocaba sus manitas en un cubo que Longbottom le había dado. Ambos bebés rieron y Theodore se les unió, gateando con un cochecito en su mano. Cambió su vista a las cunas y visualizó a una bebé con cabello corto, ligeramente esponjado, y de un castaño claro, con unos enormes ojos chocolate, abrasando una muñeca que otra bebé sostenía. Ésta bebé tenia el cabello rubio, un poco largo, en dos coletas pequeñitas y sus ojos azules brillaban, sonriendo y tocando la cabeza de la otra niña como si fuese la misma muñeca. Ambas bebés estaban acostadas. Y su vista siguió moviéndose hasta chocar inevitablemente con una cabeza alborotada y negra como la noche, dueña de unos enormes ojos esmeraldas, las cuales no estaban mirando en su dirección, sino hacia donde yacían los otros bebés en el suelo, anhelante.

Suspiró profundamente ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

– Podrías llegar al punto y te ahorrarías muchos hincapiés –sugirió Severus quedamente, caminando hasta tomar compasivamente a Harry y llevándolo hasta sentarlo justo al lado de Draco. Mataría aquel que se atreva a decir que le hizo un favor a Harry Potter.

El rubio bebé cambió su vista del cochecito de Theó hasta su nuevo centro: Harry. Sonriéndole encantadoramente (la sangre Malfoy es toda una influencia), atrapó la manita morena y dio un gorgojeó a modo de saludo. Harry hizo lo mismo y ambos se vieron sumergidos en su pequeña "charla". Por supuesto, ambos estaban recostados el uno cerca del otro, y aunque querían moverse, su diminuto cuerpo de 6 meses no les dejaba ni rodar correctamente sin quedar como las tortugas que quedan boca arriba.

Severus parpadeó, sorprendido. "_Seria bueno hacer una investigación del comportamiento de los bebés..._" pero se vio cortado por la respuesta de Remus.

– Harry tiene una especie de contraparte.

Helo ahí, algo en la mentalidad de Severus dejó de funcionar correctamente. Cuando su analítica debería trabajar arduamente para buscarle sentido a las palabras. Y cuando su cerebro decidió conectar con su cuerpo, se giró hasta encarar a Remus. En el momento que su voz decidió aparecer, una sola palabra salió... no muy inteligente que digamos.

– ¿Literalmente?

Remus soltó una risa flojita.

– Si con literal te refieres a que son dos "seres" en un solo cuerpo, siendo uno el opuesto del otro y viceversa... Sí, literalmente.

– In...teresante –logró decir, voz casi estrangulada, pero controlada a tiempo. Atravesando con sus oscuros ojos el pequeño ser de Harry. Con qué sorpresas le salía...

**o0º•o0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o **

Mansión Malfoy.

– ¡Cómo que no sabes el estado de Draco? –gritó indignadamente la voz del Patriarca de la familia Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy, señora de la casa, levantó una fina mano en gesto de que guardara silencio. Para nada afectada por el tono.

– Contrólate, querido, creo que tú mas que nadie sabe que Hogwarts resguarda perfectamente a sus alumnos.

– No me refiero a eso –espectó apretando los dientes–. ¿Te ha contactado¿Le has visto desde entonces¿no te ha hablado de los asuntos del vejete¿Ha dicho algo respecto a la Marca¿No te ha...?

– Querido –cortó ella, sin perder la elegancia–, Draco está perfectamente bien. Y 'No' a cada una de tus incógnitas.

– ¿Quieres decir que no te has preocupado por contactarte con nuestro hijo? –atónito.

– No. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, dándole énfasis a su expresión de genuina extrañeza.

Lucius soltó un gruñido exasperado y salió azotando las puertas detrás del él.

– Hombres –murmuró la joven mujer, reprobadora. Sentándose para tomar el Té del día.

– Mujeres –exclamó Lucius, _Desapareciendo_ en un 'plop' y _Reapareciendo_ en los jardines de la Mansión Riddle–. Por eso prefiero a los hombres...

– ¡Lucius! Un placer verte, rubiales –habló jovialmente la voz de Medea Zabini.

"_Salazar tiene formas retorcidas de hacerme la vida de cuadritos... Ni bien me topo con una y ya va La otra..._"

– Zabini, me gustaría decir lo mismo pero sabes mi rotunda respuesta... además... ¡No me digas así, maldita sea!

– ¡Uy! Hoy estamos de malas.

– Él siempre está de malas –replicó la voz tajante de Théoden Nott.

– He de imaginar que Cissy lo hizo de nuevo –se mofó Bellatrix-voz-de-bebé-Lestrange. Su esposo estaba a su lado, Rodolphus-no-digo-ni-pío-Lestrange, tan estoico como solo él podía a llegar a serlo. Rivalizaba su mutismo con Nott-Padre.

– Tú hermana es una estúpida –vino la replica de Lucius, sin sentirse mal por insultar a su esposa.

– Lo es –concordó Bella, por primera vez en la platica, muy conciliadora, que era una variación de la seriedad... Ya imaginaran como se ve una sicópata seria... O tal vez no.

– Y todos ustedes juegan a la familia –siseó una voz profunda y gélida.

A todos se les erizaron los cabellos de la nuca. Algo así como si mamá te hubiese cachado in-fraganti haciendo cosas de niños malos. Peooooooo, estos no eran niños... En metabolismo claro, de mente... quién sabe.

Cayendo sobre una rodilla y la cabeza gacha para recibir a su Señor, cada uno de ellos profirió un respetuoso 'Milord'.

– E-Es un pl-placer... –se atrevió a hablar Vector Crabbe, silenciado a media frece por un maleficio imperdonable. Por supuesto, el favorito de Lord Voldemort, un certero y doloroso _Cruciatas_.

– Hacen esperar a su señor y encima discuten sobre sus patéticas y falsas vidas conyugales... me atrevo a decir que mi capacidad de escoger a mis Generales se ha visto opacada de una manera fatal... –el silencio fue mas que mortuorio–. Veamos, veamos¿Cuál es el incentivo correcto para que no me deshaga de ustedes?

– S-Señor... –empezó Bellatrix, temblorosa. Era la única con las suficientes agallas y confianzas como para hablarle al Lord y no recibir _tanto_ daño por ello–. Noso...

– ¡Suficiente! –siseó el Lord, ni un poco interesado en la iniciativa de Bellatrix–. Lo que requiero es un informe, no balbuceos proferidos en actitudes por debajo del sistema evolutivo que representa un mentalidad como la ustedes –casi mató con la mirada a la mujer–. ¡INFORME!

– Rufus Scrimgeour –se apresuró a decir Lucius–, considera que Albus Dumbledore ha sido (y sigue siendo) un inconveniente para el Ministerio y sus planes...

– Eso... –habló el Lord, aburrido–, no es algo nuevo, aún así ¿supongo que _alguien_ de ojos de un endemoniado brillo del mismo Lucifer disfrazado de un celeste "ángel" hicieron que la máxima representación del Reino Unido Mágico lo declarara frente a todos los demás representantes del Ministerio? –aunque era una pregunta, indudablemente, Lord Voldemort no lo consideraba refutable, por eso mismo no necesitó una respuesta.

Ah, pero tenia que haber alguien que no procesaba bien la indirecta de un Lord Oscuro.

– Dumbledore ya está senil que nada le funciona bien –claroooooo, era una frase de doble sentido (¡Sin morbo!... no era lo suficiente listo para ello), pero Geovany ni llegó a reírse. El Lord le había lanzado su amado _Crucio_.

Los demás se le habían quedado viendo, como diciendo 'Seguro naciste así¿verdad?'

Desestimando el mendigo tropezón del Mortífago más idiota de su Elite (tal vez hasta de todo su ejercito), la figura esmirriada y lúgubre que representaba al Lord se giró en un movimiento lento, dirigiéndose directo a la mansión, seguido de sus "fieles" Mortífagos, mientras Lucius seguía con su informe.

–... Scrimgeour alegó que Dumbledore ha sido demasiado indulgente con la situación que se le ha predispuesto en estos momentos –palabras elegantes de "fineza" Malfoy en significado simple: El vejete la hizo de nuevo y deja que los incidentes pasen a ser solo eso, incidentes de niños. Lucius tuvo que alejar esos pensamientos divagantes–. La junta del Wizengamot no tiene mucho interés, por supuesto, la mayoría posee la influencia de Dumbledore, desde que Fudge renunció –aunque la palabra que paso cínicamente por la cabeza de Lucius fue: destituido, o uno de sus mas bajos genéricos: despedido por la comunidad. De todos modos, al Lord no le gustan las mofas.

– Y desde que Umbridge fue colocada en la sala de psiquiatría en San Mungo –aportó Bellatrix, riendo como la desquiciada que ya era. Ah, pero claro, recibiendo un _Cruciatus_ por su insensatez.

– Bien, muy bien –aprobó el Lord, abriendo las puertas de la sala en donde se hallaba su trono, dejando que Rodolphus levantara a su torturada esposa en el pasillo que ya había dejado atrás, y sentándose elegantemente... Bueno, lo que su figura esquelética podría llegar a verse en esa pose–. ¿El caso fue aprobado tan fácilmente? –cuestionó, cierto nivel de burla en su voz, mezclado con desden.

– Oh, lo hicieron, Milord –se encargó de hablar Rabastan, justo al lado de Théoden. Todos formando un semicírculo estructurado por todos los integrantes del Circulo Interior (con excepción de Severus Snape pues estaba de "incógnito"), todos encarando al Lord.

– Pero, el asunto no es en completo aceptado hasta que los padres de los mocosos den su autorización –declaró Bella, quien ya se había recuperado. Después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrada.

– Vaya, vaya, en realidad esperaba un quebrantamiento como "el fin justifica los medios" por parte del ignorante Ministerio. Aunque, pensándolo mejor –divagaba e ignorando deliberadamente las miradas que intercambiaban sus generales–, Scrimgeour fue el Jefe de Aurores por demasiado tiempo; caer en el cliché "Ministro deseoso de poder" sería una estupidez que ni el mismo Dumbledore amante de muggles haría, Lucius –giró su cabeza hasta casi fulminar al mencionado. Malfoy-padre se obligó a mantener la cabeza alta, para captar la advertencia en esos ojos carmín–, encárgate de llevar a nuestro nuevo Ministro por los pasos correctos, todos los demás –su silbante voz subió algunos octavos, sus "labios" se curvearon en una sonrisa escabrosa, provocando deseos de salir corriendo–, denle la bienvenida como se debe, que se familiarice como Ministro, que se entere como tratamos a los dichosos Muggles... Para mañana mismo espero que Surrey conozca cuanto nos importa su colaboración en ello.

– Milord –fue la replica a coro, firme, determinada. Algunos hasta deseosos.

Silenciosos, cada uno salió por las puertas de la Sala del Trono, no sin antes, besar los bordes de la túnica de su Señor.

El tic-tac del gran reloj de la Sala mermaba el silencio que se había instalado, dejando en un sumiso pensamiento al Lord. Varios minutos, hasta que un siseó atravesó la ensordecedora habitación.

– «_Nagini_» –respondió Voldemort, igualmente en un siseo, un verdadero siseo. Parsel–, «_¿Qué piensas de este nuevo suceso?_»

– «_Juega con ellosss, Tom_» –mientras el reptante ser se deslizaba hasta llegar a los pies de aquel "hombre". Subiendo con moviéndoos lentos y, hasta cierto punto, cariñosos–. «_Juega con losss niñosss..._»–dijo, liberando su lengua, interpretada como una risa suave–. «_Juega con el viejo Fénix hasssta que ya no pueda ssssoportar sssusss barrerasss_» –repitió anhelante, sus ojos amarillentos brillando con anticipo–. «_Quiero ver a niñosss en essstá fría y sssolitaria casssa, Tom, tráelosss y déjame verlosss jugar contigo_»

Era ridícula la petición, El Lord nunca haría tal cosa, ni que estuviese loco... sicópata sí, pero no loco... ¿O no son lo mismo?... Podría seguir contradiciéndose, pero el punto era que un Señor Oscuro no hace ese tipo de cosas.

Y la reptil lo decía de una forma tan sugerente que parecía la esposa que quiere tener sus primeros hijos, y el Lord no puedo evitar sentir la diversión en ello. Nagini no se comportaba como las serpientes comunes, razón por la cual la eligió como su igual y su guardiana.

– «_Pides imposibles, Nagi_» –respondió al fin.

**o0º•o0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o•º0o **

Hogwarts. Sala de Requerimientos.

– ¿Me repites de nuevo, por qué hago esto? –inquirió Severus, por enésima vez en 20 minutos. Si escuchabas bien podrías notar la desesperación en su voz, resaltando la tensa pose que se aferraba a mostrar.

– Como te dije hace 3 minutos: porque eres el único con la capacidad, el conocimiento, la práctica laboral, experiencia y temple para ser uno de los soportes del hechizo... También –alargó Remus ésta última palabra–, porque la curiosidad reside en todo ser vivo y tú, Severus, no eres la excepción.

Seehhh, la cara contrariada valía tanta palabrería. Remus sonrió, dándose importancia, mientras regresaba a lo suyo, plasmando con su varita algunas líneas, dejando estelas de magia sobre el rombo que ya estaba creado.

– Ummm... aún no veo porqué habría de importarme –fingiendo una expresión contemplativa, Severus le miraba trabajar desde una esquina.

– Serviría para una futura investigación –ofreció Remus, llevándose la varita a la mano y oprimiendo hasta que una luz brillante se delineó en su palma, formando un signo, seguidamente apuntó hacia abajo, pintando una runa en una de las puntas de la figura geométrica.

– No es mi rama de estudio el cómo trabaja el cerebro humano –dijo Severus, estudiando cada una de las líneas y tratando de figurara que significan.

– No es solo el cerebro...

– Como sea –cortó apático–. No veo algo en que me convenga todo este asunto...

– Por primera vez –espectó Remus, dando el toque final y colocándose por encima de su símbolo–, has algo por lo cual no le atribuyas fundamentos, solo a-y-u-d-a.

– Bien.

– ¿Bien? –repitió, como que no se lo creía que digamos–¿así nada más?...

Severus le miró con una cara que gritaba: '¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí, hombre?'

– Me produces migraña –dijo, frotándose las sienes y cerrando los ojos.

– Me siento realizado por ello –sonrisa candida, el cinismo latente como nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar Severus–, además de Harry, nadie lo había logrado en estos tiempos.

– No discutiré tal cosa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de forma escandalosa, dando paso a una muy cabreada Ginny Weasley.

– ¡Ustedes! –señaló acusadoramente. La indignación floreciendo en todo su drama. Del respeto a los mayores... ni señas–. ¡Cómo pueden dejar a un elfo domestico al cuidado de mi hermano¡Podrían habérmelo dejado a mí¡O al menos lo hubieran traído, como a Harry y a Malfoy!

Dos pares de ojos, esmeralda y mercurio, se abrieron de golpe y los chilli... ejem... gimoteos llenaron la antes apacible habitación.

Severus reprimió el 'Avada' que casi sale de sus labios en contra de la pelirroja y Remus ofuscó al Lobo que casi salta dispuesto a destrozarla ante los gritos de su Cachorro. No se necesito más que los brazos de sus Niñeras para que se quedaran tranquilos y se acomodaran en la calidez que se les ofrecía, cayendo en su anterior letargo.

– ¡JÁ! –fue el rotundo chillido de Ginny–. ¡Favorecedores¡Dejan de lado a los otros y se quedan campantes!

Esta demás decir que Draco y Harry se despertaron y comenzaron a llorar... Ok, para qué negarlo, ambos hombres sabían la palabra correcta: comenzaron a chillar... Fuerte.

"_Respira, Severus, respira y deja de lado tu instinto de Mortífago... Puedes matarla cuando no se dé cuenta y nadie te mire... O darle una poción que la mate durante su comida... ¿Torturarla con una poción? Hummmm... el Lord se sentiría orgulloso_" Sacudiendo tales pensamientos, Severus se aseguró de mandarle la mas letal de sus miradas a la chica hasta que esta se dio cuenta de a _quién_ le gritaba.

– Yo... yo quería... yo... ustedes... mi hermano... –balbucea pálida y queriendo salir corriendo, porque no solo el más amargado su de sus profesores le miraba listo para matarla, sino el más dulce de ellos parecía compartir la idea.

"_Yo nunca tuve pensamientos asesinos contra nadie... Bueno, tal vez con Sirius, pero él no cuenta... También Peter... pero él se los merecía, pero¿Ginny?_" Remus miró al adorable bebé llorando a todo pulmón en sus brazos y que parecía que el rojo de su carita ya no podría subir otro nivel más. Parecía que se iba a ahogar "_¡Nooooo que va, yo la mato!_"

Remus ni se preocupo de esconder la furia lobuna en su voz cuando le habló.

– Ve directo a la Torre, Ginny... Rápido, corre si es tú deseo, pero tienes un minuto... –la chica no se movía y Remus terminó rugiendo–. ¡Ya van 30 segundos, corre!

Ginny casi se muere del susto ahí mismo, pero fue lista y salió precipitadamente de la habitación. Su firme propósito de alegar el "descuido" sobre un elfo cuidando niños quedó en el olvido. ¡Vamos, el instinto de supervivencia puede más!

Severus trató por todos los medios conocidos por él, para acallar los gritos dignos de un banshe de su "lindo" ahijado, pero simplemente no se podía. En vez de tranquilizarse poco a poco ¡parecía que por algún lado el daban cuerda!

– ¡Lupin, como cayo a... Draco! –estuvo a punto de decir bestia-rompe-tímpanos, pero era su ahijado del que hablaba.

– ¡Hayyyy por el amor a Merlín, mécelo! –respondió por encima de los llantos–. ¡Acaso nunca lo mecías cuando se despertaba a media noche para comer? –lo decía por los anteriores tres días.

"_Para algo está ese Elfo-como-se-llame_" Pero no lo dijo en voz alta, no era recomendable con los instintos del Licántropo liberados.

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio... silencio de parte de los adultos, claro. Donde éstos se la pasaron paseando a ambos bebés, incluso se los habían intercambiado, hasta que finalmente ambos infantes quedaron quistecitos, hipando por el anterior esfuerzo, pero tranquilos.

– Nunca te había visto amenazar a un alumno –habló Severus, tratando de no levantar la voz y despertar a Draco o incomodar a Potter. "_Nunca pensé que eso llegaría a pasar... James Potter se retorcería en su tumba... ya sea por la risa o por la indignación de ver a su hijo siendo criado por mí_"

El temporalmente ex—profesor de pociones miraba un poco aprensivo al pelinegro en sus brazos. Bien, no le había importado cargar al mocoso de Potter hasta que se tranquilizara, aún así le incomodaba en creces esa mirada profunda que se le era dedicada cada vez que se le ocurría verlo directamente a los ojos.

"_No lo admitiré nunca, ni aunque mi vida dependiese de ello pero... este mocoso asusta_"

Remus había visto desde primera fila el inaudito intercambio de miradas, y estaba seguro que para Severus, habían sido los 10 minutos más largos de toda su existencia (contando lo de mecerlo). Ya había dejado al pequeño Draco en la cuna que le habían transfigurado horas atrás. El pequeño rubio si se había quedado dormido.

Por otro lado, Harry aún se le quedaba mirando, hasta que sus diminutos labios formaron una sonrisa dedicada al 100 a Severus. Y el milagro paso¡Severus Snape sonrió¡Le regresó la sonrisa a Harry Potter!

El Licántropo no cabía en si de sorpresa. Y sin que nadie lo notara, hizo un movimiento con su varita y un aparato, inusual para la vista de un No-Mago, apareció en sus manos.

'¡FLASH!'

Severus sintió una luz casi enceguesadora cubrirle. Parecía gracioso, pero también el bebé Harry se mostró desconcertado ante la gran luz azul que le dejó casi ciego. Parpadeando repetidamente, Severus llevó su mirada directo hacia donde estaba Remus... con una cámara. Obvio que tenía que ser mágica.

– Emmm... ¿Para mi álbum personal? –articuló Remus, nervioso. No creyendo que incluso su Cachorro parecía mandarle una mirada disgustada. Por supuesto, la razón del bebé era muy diferente a la de Severus.

– Si le muestras eso a alguien... la poción MataLobos tendrá una muy buena razón para llamarse así –inserte tono malicioso y sonrisa escalofriante.

Tragando en seco y riendo nerviosamente, Remus dejó de lado la cámara y tomó a Harry de los brazos del siniestro hombre, justo cuando la puerta se abría y mostraba al bonachón director junto a Minerva y a Poppy.

– Buenas noches, caballeros, empecemos con esto antes de que la dulce criatura se duerma –empezó a decir Albus, sonriéndoles ampliamente y con ese brillito en los ojos.

Y sí, ambos hombres apenas habían notado como el pequeño pelinegro se iba durmiendo.

– Hey –dijo Remus, moviendo sus brazos suavemente y despertando del todo al pequeño–, te prometo que tendrás el resto de la noche y, si quieres, la mañana para descansar.

Harry parpadeó perezosamente y dio un pequeño bostezo, pese al sueño, le hizo caso al castaño.

Albus juntó sus palmas por debajo de su mentón, incitando a que todos empezaran moverse.

– Muy bien, veo que ya todo está en su posición¿no? Minerva, Severus, Remus, colóquense en cada punta del rombo.

Los mismos pasos que había efectuado Remus, cada uno de los presentes se hizo cargo de imitarlos (a excepción de Poppy quien solo estaba por si algún incidente ocurría). Cada uno dio como resultado un signo diferente. El signo de Remus, con la pena interior, representa en signo del amor de una madre (estaba seguro que Sirius hubiese muerto de risa), el signo de Severus, mas claro que el agua, era sobre el amor de Padre... no se supo porqué, pero él bebé escogió eso... En realidad esperaban que Remus fuese considerado el padre. Severus, tal vez... un mediador, pero ¿padre?... Severus no le halló el sentido, pensó que tal vez había un error, e hicieron el conjuro de nuevo, pero nada, ahí se mantenía la misma runa. Desistieron e ignoraron los murmullos shockeados de Severus. A Dumbledore, para su deleite y comprensión de los demás, le toco el del amor de abuelo, no era nada incomprensible así que, sonriendo mucho más de lo que le habían visto, se colocó en su punta. Y la última fue Minerva... fue una rareza a decir verdad, una mezcla de deleite y shock en la profesora, su signo decía que era la abuelita... Bueno¿Quiénes eran ellos para contradecir a un bebé?

Los cuatro, cada uno en su punta, Dumbledore en la derecha, Minerva en la izquierda, Severus en la superior y Remus en la inferior, y el bebé Harry en el centro de todo, acostado y mirando con sus curiosos ojos a las personas que le rodeaban. Todos los adultos juntaron sus palmas en signo de "orar" y las separaron extendiéndolas sobre el pequeño.

Una luz como la aurora boreal rodeó a Harry, cubriéndolo totalmente. Algo en la frente del niño se iba formando, una símbolo, su símbolo. Era indescifrable, pero no era de gran importancia. No se estaban presentando errores, así que continuaron.

Las voces de todos se elevaron, en conjunto, recitando el conjuro hasta que la ultima frase se deslizó por la burbuja de remolinos de colores que rodeaba, el ahora flotante, bebé.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

**_Horas antes._ **

– Esto es lo más entretenido que he visto nunca –decía Áspid, contemplando desde la Habitación Intermedia lo que los ojos de Harry veían. Vestía de negro (como siempre), unos jeans, oscuros y deslavados, _a doc_ en conjunto a una camisa que decía como leyenda: **Bite me**, junto a una serpiente enredada entre las letras. Una cadena sobresalía del pantalón hasta uno de sus bolsillos bajos, casi a la altura de la rodilla. Un collar de plata con una cruz sin ninguna figura colgaba de su níveo cuello (no era un rosario). Su cabello estaba sostenido en una coleta baja.

Lo que "proyectaban" los ojos de Harry eran a un bebé de cabellos oscuros y ojos violetas que jugaba con otro de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, mientras el hombre de cabello largo se dedicaba a checar a los demás. Más la mirada de Harry cambió rápidamente al escuchar cierta voz.

– ¿Tienes un momento? –escuchó la suave voz.

¡Mami/ –gritó la alegre vocecita de Harry.

**¿Mami? **–repitió Ás, atónito. Bien, antes era el tan querido profesor Remus, o simplemente Remus. Y ahora el enano le salía con que era su 'Mami'–. **No esperes que le diga igual**

La típica risita con la cual se esta acostumbrado fue su replica. Le sorprendía que en la mente, Harry, fuera capaz de _hablar_, no tan elocuente, pero decía palabras completas. De eso se enteró al segundo día, la capacidad de pensamiento en Harry había "despertado" y reconocía todo lo que le rodeaba, pero _no podía _expresarlo como deseaba. Aunque se esforzaba, como ya se dio cuenta hace unos minutos.

Sus pensamientos (sí, pensaba dentro de la mente de Harry) fueron cortados al ver como Lupin se acercaba hasta Snape.

– Veo que no has comido.

¿Era eso un ínfimo indicio de preocupación lo que escucho salir de Snape-témpano-de-hielo?... Oh, tenía buen material para chantajear.

– No lo he hecho. Necesitaba pensar en ciertas cosas... Tienen que ver con Harry.

Allí mismo, Áspid supo muy bien que nunca debió de haberle dicho nada al licano. Ah, pero Harry tenía que sacar su nobleza a relucir. Y como si Harry le hubiera entendido, recibió un cambio de ambiente en su derredor. Antes estaba el paisaje tranquilo del mar bajo sus pies y el cielo despejado, ahora el clima era lo contrario, un desierto y las nubes cubriendo cada rincón del basto infinito.

**¿Lo siento? **–se "disculpo", con una sonrisa socarrona. Al parecer, Harry lo aceptó pues el clima regresó al estado anterior. Regresando su atención a la platica de aquellos dos hombres.

– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me habría de interesar?

**Sí¿Por qué?** –como si estuviese viendo una película, haciendo lo que todo mundo hacia en esos momentos: hablar como si los personajes te escucharan y respondieran.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando lo fuiste a recoger? –inquirió el Lobo.

Áspid levantó su vista de nuevo. Sintiendo la misma curiosidad que Harry estaba demostrando.

**Yo sí **–sonriendo con malicia y disfrutando la cara ermitaña que puso Snape– **Tan fácil de desconcertar **

– No veo la conexión –respondió el amargado.

El nivel de curiosidad de ambos estaba casi a la misma altura, solo que la de Harry era ingenua, la de Áspid –con mucho pesar– era ignorante.

– ¿No te diste cuenta de su comportamiento?

**Nahhh, no se necesita ser un genio para no verlo **–aburrido, al saber hacia donde se dirigía la conversación se concentró en hacerle entender a Harry que hiciera otra cosa.

Se quedó largo tiempo mirando lo que los otros bebés hacían. Hasta que una incomodidad en Harry le hizo ponerle atención.

**¿Y ahora qué?**

/ Sucio / –respondió Harry, levemente molesto.

**¿Sucio, qué? **–inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

/ Yo /

Áspid entornó los ojos.

**¿De dónde, enano?**

Pero fue respondió ante la risa del enano. Girándose hasta notar qué estaba pasando en el mundo "exterior".

**Oh... Desagradable. Siento lastima por esos pobres ingratos en estos momentos **–sonrió pese a que su lógica le reclama que debería reprenderle. Era también su "reputación" la que estaba en juego. Al minuto siguiente vio que estaba al lado de un bebé rubio– **Me podrías iluminar con tú conocimiento y decirme¿Quién es éste? **–receloso.

¡Daco/

**¿Draco? **–bufó– **¿Y le dejas agarrarte la mano? No, no, mejor no me digas nada. Me voy a donde ya sabes y nos vemos luego... Necesito dejar de ver lo que tus endemoniadamente ojos curioso quieren ver **

¡Ás/

**¿Qué? **

/ Daco... ¿gusta/

**No responderé tal cosa **–se quedó quieto por un rato, pensando –. **Por cierto, en unas horas el vejete intentara lo que tanto te hubiese gustado que pasara aquella vez que te hable por primera vez. No me preocupa **–mintió, sí que le importaba–, **pero todo dependerá de nuestra voluntad... la tuya más que la mía **–suspiró–. **No sé si me entendiste... Hasta al rato... Harry **

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Dos figuras traslucidas, casi fantasmales se enfrentaban el uno al otro, una más alta que la otra. Mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Carmín profundizando en dos orbes de un verde esmeralda, casi opacadas en agotamiento.

**No necesitas pelear, no me gusta ser la carga de nadie, mucho menos la tuya **–habló Áspid, tratando de sonar arrogante, pero apenas y logro una mueca divertida en Harry.

/ Fui capaz de despertar por este estupido conjuro que Dumbledore lanzó, y seré capaz de luchar contra él hasta que no quede nada que hacer /

**Tú terquedad no te va servir... Además, esta es tú oportunidad de liberarte de mi **

/ Y la tuya de ser un ser independiente, sin necesitar de mi cuerpo / –coincidió Harry, tratando de reprimir la tristeza– ¿Quieres que deje de luchar? Dilo y lo haré... /

**¿Quieres que deje de molestarte con mi presencia? **–devolvió, irritándose. ¿Qué no ve la oportunidad perfecta de liberarse de su amarga presencia? Por supuesto, él no quería. Pero si Harry es feliz teniendo su mente libre de él, pues que así sea.

/ No me molestas, ya no, y lo sabes / –con resolución.

**¡Por qué? **

¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa.../ –se cortó así mismo, tambaleándose, siendo rápidamente sostenido por Áspid–. / Se... me acaba... la energía /

**Te librarías de muchos problemas sin mí **–Harry le miró, queriendo protestar de nuevo, pero Ás le tapó la boca. Sonriendo le divertido–. **Pero si tantas ganas tienes de que siga contigo, pues seguiré contigo. Ahora, dime de a quién debemos regresarle el regalito **

Harry suspiró pesadamente, resintiendo la energía que le era prácticamente rebatada por quién sabrá que cosa.

/ No puedo determinar la fuente, creo... que no solo es una y no puedo detener una si no acabo con las otras al mismo tiempo /

Áspid frunció el entrecejo.

**Supongo que mi fuerza tampoco¿no? **–Harry negó ligeramente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

/ En cualquier momento la tuya también será absorbida, nos necesitan débiles... hasta... No se hasta cuándo /

**¿Y les dejaras salirse con la suya? **–escéptico.

¡Por supuesto que no/ –tomándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos, llevando amabas manos hasta su frente–. ¡El tiempo corre, acércate/

**Yo no... **

¡AHORA/

**Ok, pero te juro que si dices algo sobre este... denigrante momento, me las pagas, enano **–hizo lo que se le exigió y se inclinó hasta juntar su frente a las manos entrelazadas. Lo único que separa frente con frente eran sus manos.

/ No es necesario decir nada, la magia hace todo. Solo no reprimas NADA... / –advirtió con toda la seriedad posible– / Ni sentimientos... /

**Los sentimientos son... **

¡No te atrevas a terminar eso!... Y sabes que es la única manera de evitarlo /

Una sonrisa astuta se dibujó en le rostro de Ás.

**¿Recuerdas todo lo que has hecho en estos tres días? **

Harry enrojeció, pero no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Ás abrió la boca...

/ Atrévete a decir algo y descubrirás que puedo llegar a ser tan maldito como tú /

**Lo sé. En ese caso... ¿Qué sucederá? **–refiriéndose al conjuro.

/ No tengo la menor idea... Pero no dejare que me separen de ti /

**No seas tan cursi, por favor, o voy a vomitar... **

Y las palabras dejaron su significado. Harry gritó de puro dolor, sintiendo su alma siendo desgarrada. No logrando ver la expresión de igual sufrimiento de Áspid. Miles de colores les rodearon, jalando a uno y a otro, tratando de separarlos, sin embargo, las manos entrelazadas en una fina línea de dorado metalizado impidieron tal acción... Esa línea estaba siendo expandida, la fuerza era demasiada... La línea comenzaba a ceder, hilos de plata y oro se liberaban. Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de verlo... Y el hilo se rompió...

Y la Oscuridad se cernió en ambos, lo último que vieron fueron sus ojos. Esmeralda y Rubí.

**º ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ º**

Continuara...

N.A:_ Bien, creo que éste cap fue muy... ¿serio¿espeso¿tristón? Ehhhh, lo siento, pero traté de hacerlo lo más divertido posible, osea (yo la fresa XD) no puedo poner a Tommy-Boy (Voldy) siendo... ridículo, llevadero sí, pero no absurdo. Como sea, la escena de Tom se que les desconcertó, pero ya había dicho que iba a ser diferente... aunque... Mejor les advierto, el cap va a recibir un cambio quimérico, y no voy a decir cuál pues eso le quita la diversión XDDD. ¡Ah, ahí tienen la posibilidad de Ás con cuerpo (para aquells que no se hallan dado cuenta ¬¬U) pero no todo es como lo piden... Piensen en eso último por favor, no pienso cambiar de idea, ya lo de Ás con cuerpo es un hecho... pero no exactamente como lo piden... No puedo ignorar mis ideas abrumantes ¬¬UuUu. _

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Aquellos que esperan AU&MC (Una Apuesta y Mil Consecuencias) no desesperen ya hice el cap, pero lo están beteando... Mándenle exigencias de que se apure a Mayu XD (Lluvia Azul)... ¡No, no es cierto no lo hagan, era broma XD, Mayu-chan trabaja mucho y me hace le favorzote de betear... Y con Piru... pssss, la castigaron (¡Piru, revélate mija!) y no tiene Inter --- Weno, creo que a mas tardar, mañana esta el cap, pero ya veremos (cabe decir que lo hice muy largo, por eso tanta tardanza)

Para los Reviwes, la nueva forma que les responderé será directa, es decir, pónganme su dirección en su reviwe y les contestare vía mail... --- Con los anteriores... contestando "peticiones" ejem... Ás está aun en Harry. Y éste le pertenece a Dracy (atrás, lectores, atrás Aly con silla y látigo pero, esa idea que **Alega no hyuga** me dio no es tan mala (sonrisa idiota y babeando) ejem... como decía, y sí, los bebés crecerán conforme a ciertos factores y tiempos cronológicos (en orden pues ¬¬U) Y contestar las dudas **giosseppe** me mataría... además que hay sorpresitas XD. Lea-chan! Como puedes vivir sin corazón si Ás te lo robó? Ô.O... Y sí, te lo presto... es más, úsalo con Jonas (así era el nombre? XD) e introdúcelo en el fic parodico de Voldy, Harry popotito y Draco... Draco qué era? XDDDD. Hey! Mando saludos también a **Klau Potter**, **the angel of the dreams**, **afuchar3**, **Eri mond licht**, **-Demeure-**, **Lady-Weasley-o2**, **Izumi-sakachita**, **sofy Malfoy**, y finalmente a **Tre.Metri.Sopra.Il.Cielo.**

Gracias por leer ---Kisses---!

**Aly (Yth-chan)**


End file.
